The Equestrian Maelstrom
by Danny Cyber Eclipse
Summary: Naruto was about to live a harsh life when he was saved by Kami and Shinigami. They sent Naruto to Equestria, beginning Naruto's journey of life, adventure, love, and action. Minato and Kushina alive, Naruto has siblings. Naruto is neglected before going to Equestria. Equestria and Elemental Countries fused. Anthro Equestrians. Naruto X Harem. Rated M for Lemon Scenes. Hiatus.
1. Gifts and Canterlot

**On the streets of Konoha…**

There was a 5 year old anthro stallion running away from an angry mob. This stallion had orange coat, sun-blessed blonde hair that was a bit wild and spike, his eye color was blue, he had a pair of wings that were restricted by a seal, and a horn on his head that had a suppressive seal on it. He wore a white shirt, blue pants, and black ninja sandals. On his shirt was a red swirl symbol. The stallion had a lot of bruises and cuts on him.

Of course, this stallion was well aware that he was being watched by a ANBU but they did nothing to help. The stallion kept running, wishing for his torture to end, praying that some force out there would give him mercy and spare him.

Little did he know that his cries and pleas for help lead him on an adventure that would change the world forever.

* * *

A beautiful woman was looking down on the stallion before she huffed. She had enough of this torment to the poor stallion!

" _ **Shinigami! Get your ass up here, now!"**_ The woman shouted.

That is when a man appeared, the Shinigami " **What is it, Kami?"** Shinigami followed her gaze and sighed " **It's Naruto again. Damn it, I'm starting to regret sparing Minato and Kushina from their deaths!"**

" _ **We need to help the poor colt, Shinigami."**_ Kami stated as she looked at Naruto's misfortune.

Shinigami nodded " **We have left the boy like this for far too long. It's time we gave him something for all he's been through and send him to Celestia. We gave Minato and Kushina a chance, but they refused it. They may have sealed the Kyuubi's chakra into Mito and Natsumi, but they sealed the soul of the Kyuubi inside Naruto and left him to be tortured. I sense that, in the future, Naruto will prove that he was better than they ever were."**

The two gods nodded before they began opened a portal to Naruto, allowing him to escape and meet with them.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and that is when he noticed that he was in a white limbo.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

Naruto began to feel his freedom fill him. He noticed that his wings were no longer sealed back, allowing him to feel them and actually use them. He also noticed that the suppression seal on his horn was now gone and Naruto felt his magic all over his body.

" _ **You are in our realm, Naruto Uzumaki."**_ A soft kind female voice said.

Naruto turned and sees Kami and Shinigami there.

" **We heard your prayer kid, and we are here to send you to a place you can call home and make friends and maybe some family."** Shinigami said as he appeared next to Naruto.

"W-Why?" Naruto asked.

Shinigami sighed " **I regretted not killing Minato and Kushina when I should have. And you had to suffer from it, so we are going to give you gifts for what we both did to you. And we actually hope that you will forgive us."**

" _ **To add a bonus to it, we will teleport you to the other side of the planet, where Princess Celestia lives in the Canterlot. We have already informed her about what has happened to you and swore to defend you from harm of your 'mother' and 'father'. We will copy and provide you with scrolls of both the Uzumaki and the Namikaze Libraries about Jutsu and more."**_ Kami said with a smirk " _ **You are going to receive training from the Solar Guard, Unicorn Guard, Pegasi Guard, Earth Pony Guard, Night Guard, and the Royal Guard. Once your training is complete, you will go to Ponyville and become Captain of Ponyville's Guard where the real adventure begins. I will warn you, though. Equestrian Society and Elemental Society are both almost similar with a some differences."**_

" **And like every Kage, they will try to get their 'weapon' back. We can place a thought on everyone's mind about them forgetting you until a certain… event, happens. When the event happens, the thought order will disappear and if they ever remember you will be their decision."** Shinigami stated before smiling " **Well, we have given you a gift. You now possess a unique Rinnegan for your left eye and you possess a unique EMS in your right eye, the best part is that using those eyes won't drain your magic but using Jutsu from them WILL drain magic. We have also unlocked all of your hidden bloodlines, which were quite some. You can use the Wind, Fire, Earth, and Water Releases. You can also perform Wood Release, since you were part Senju. You also have your own Chakra Chains. Your Water Release rivals the Second Hokage and your Fire Release is only there due to your connection with Kurame."**

"Kurame?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head in confusion "Who is she?"

"That would be me, kit." A female voice said behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around and sees a beautiful red fox girl who looked like she was only a few years older than him. He sees she had nine tails, she wore a red shirt, black pants, and had ninja sandals.

"My name is Kurame, or what you could call 'Kyuubi'." The girl said as she looked down in sadness "I understand if yo-"

She was interrupted when she was hugged and looked, seeing it was Naruto.

"Why would I blame you?" Naruto asked to her "You did nothing against me. You are kind, gentle. I know something happened to you to attack the village and if you really didn't care, then you wouldn't have healed me all of those times."

Kurame thought about it before smiling and hugged back.

" _ **Is there anything else you want us to give to you, Naruto?"**_

Naruto turned to her and nodded "I wish to be a Kitsune, I want to remain a male but I want to be a Nine Tailed Kitsune, like Kurame. Don't make me related to her, but the same species as her. And can I be given the ability to use magical wings to have flight, I would love to feel the feeling of flying."

Shinigami smirked " **Sounds easy,"** Shinigami aimed a hand at Naruto and Naruto felt his form change " **how is that, Naruto?"**

Naruto saw a mirror appeared in front of him and he looked like an Anthro Nine Tailed Fox. His fur was orange, he wore a orange netless shirt (it was enchanted to hide whatever was underneath it and make it appear like it was normal fur underneath the net shirt), wore a green Jonin Jacket, had a pair of white pants on with a black belt on it, and had a pair of black shinobi sandals. He had blue eyes that had black slits in them, he had fox ears and had a black streak from his ears to his eyes. He had white bandages that wrapped around his wrists and he had sharp claws and sharp teeth.

"I like it." Naruto said, admiring himself before looking at Shinigami "And the wings."

" **Channel your yokai into your back, where your wings were once at."** Shinigami said.

Naruto did and saw a pair of red ethereal fairy wings **(Picture Spriggan Wings from SAO, like Kirito)** appear on his back, making him look at their beauty. Naruto undid the wings and looked at them "Thank you, for everything."

Kami and Shinigami nodded " _ **Good luck and have a happy life, Naruto."**_

Naruto nodded and both he and Kurame disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

There was a beautiful mare sitting on a golden throne. The mare wore a white dress with a yellow cloth wrapping around her waist. She had ethereal mane and tail, white coat, had a sun symbol her waist. She had a golden crown on her head that had a purple gem on it, wore golden gauntlets on her wrists and golden shoes, had a golden staff, and had a golden necklace that had an equally purple gem on it. She had a horn and a large pair of wings and had pink eyes.

It was like a normal day for her. Her Royal Guard (which were white coat and had golden armor on them and had either a sword or a spear and were both stallion and mare, the reason why they looked like this was due to their armor being enchanted to make them all appear like that) were there, doing their duty.

That is when they see a white flash enter the room. Celestia and the guards tensed before the flash subsided and that is when they see Naruto in the center of the room. The guards, seeing Naruto as a threat, charged to attack.

Naruto was surprised when he noticed they were moving slow to him. He moved out of the attacks and had a battle face on. Nobody but Celestia saw his eyes and she gasped at the sight of them.

Naruto's left eye now was purple that looked like it had a ripple in it. There was a black dot as the pupil and it had six tomoes around the central eye. Naruto's right eye was now green with three tomoes around the central pupil.

Celestia remembered those eyes from an old friend of hers.

Naruto dodged another attack from the guards and two words appeared in Naruto's head vision.

" **Almighty Push!** " Naruto shouted as he aimed his right hand at the guard.

Celestia immediately raised a shield to defend her and her guards. An invisible force hit the shield and immediately destroyed it and pushed the guards back. No damage was done to the environment, meaning this attack was only to disarm and disable the enemy. When the attack ended, the guards were groaning and on the ground while Celestia was now up.

"Who are you?" Celestia asked to the nine tailed fox.

Naruto turned to look at her, his eyes reverted back to normal "My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I was sent here by Kami and Shinigami to save me from the darkness from the Elemental Countries."

Celestia was surprised. She had heard of the Elemental Countries AND both Kami and Shinigami. She wasn't expecting them to sent Naruto to her.

"Then I welcome you to Equestria, Naruto." Celestia said with a smile "Come, let us discuss what they want you to do."

Naruto nods and began to follow Celestia as she leaves the room.


	2. Flashbacks and Ponyville

It has been a 6 years since Naruto's arrival in Canterlot. Naruto was welcomed to the palace due to the fact that Kami and Shinigami sent a letter to Celestia, telling her about Naruto's life and Celestia welcomed him with open arms. Naruto stayed in a palace guest room.

True to their word, Naruto had received copied scrolls of both the clans Naruto was born into and some other scrolls involving around other things. Naruto quickly learned the " **Shadow Clone Jutsu** " and the " **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu** ". And with those, the training was taking less time to master.

Of course, Naruto's training was going so well that Naruto was a prodigy. He was trained in the military and was excellent that at the age of 8, he was worthy of the rank First Lt. And then, at the age of 10, he was more than worthy for Captain of the Royal Guard. However, he never accepted the proposal. So, Naruto was offered to become the Knight of Equestria, which he accepted with a smile.

During his time in Canterlot, he had befriended all the guard groups, especially the Royal and Night Guards (Royalty because he befriended Princess Celestia and showed that he will go at great lengths to protect her and the Night Guard because he loved the night, saying it was beautiful with the stars and the moon). He also befriended Shining Armor from the Unicorn Guard and eventually became best friends with Twilight.

Speaking of her…

* * *

 _[Flashback, a year and a half before…]_

 _Princess Celestia was walking in a hallway with Twilight Sparkle, who was very young and very eager._

" _So what are we doing today, Princess?" Twilight asked to her mentor._

 _Twilight has been a year into Celestia's tutelage and was learning some great spells. However, her personality was growing into books and no time for friends, thinking of them as distractions. So Celestia had a plan to take care of that problem._

" _Well, Twilight, you have grown into a very skilled prodigy." Celestia said with a motherly smile "Now, I'm going to introduce you to a fellow prodigy and a very close friend of mine."_

 _Twilight was confused but agreed, nevertheless. Perhaps this would be a chance to see who was so close friends to her mentor._

 _As the two approached the door, they began to hear some talk behind the door. Celestia opened the door, revealing a bedroom. And in the bedroom, there were two ponies and a certain nine tailed fox. Twilight sees her big brother, Shining Armor, and see her best foalsitter; Cadance, but was confused to not recognizing the fox. The three turned to look at both Celestia and Twilight._

" _Hello Twily." Shining said with a smile._

" _Twilight!" Cadance said with glee and went over to her. Both Cadance and Twilight crouched down._

" _Sunshine sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" The two said together and both laughed when they finished. That is when they heard a chuckle and Twilight looked at the nine tailed fox, smiling at the sight with amusement._

" _So, you must be Twilight Sparkle. I've heard a lot about you from Shiny and Cad, here." The fox said with a fox smile "Naruto Uzumaki; at your service."_

 _Twilight gasped in surprise and shock. She heard all about Naruto from Shining Armor, Cadance, and even had a file about him! Naruto was known as the '_ **Kitsune Maelstrom** ' _. Twilight didn't believe that he was real at first, but now here he was! Twilight knows of what training he went through and that he was truly a prodigy in the guard academy._

" _YOU'RE NARUTO UZUMAKI!? As in the very same Naruto that was known as the_ Kitsune Maelstrom _, prodigy in the guard academy and is the very first equestrian citizen that have ever learned from ALL the Guard Groups, two year champion of the Canterlot Tournament Arena Rumble, and Princess Celestia's personal bodyguard!" Twilight stated with awe and wonder. This was the best day ever! Well, the second best day since her cutie mark and becoming Celestia's Prodigy was the first._

 _Naruto raised an eyebrow "I understand the whole guard academy and the rubble, but when did you learn the personal bodyguard thing? That was an S-Class secret, information that only the Princesses and I should know of."_

 _Twilight smiled sheepishly "Well… I_ may _have snuck in the file room but accident and read all the files in there."_

 _Everyone blinked before blinking again and Naruto looked gave Celestia a fox grin "Alright. 1) I love this girl right now. 2) I don't want to say this, but… I told you so. And 3) I thought you promised me that you were going to hide my file."_

 _Celestia smiled sheepishly now "Sorry, Naruto. I guess I… forget to lock the file room."_

 _Naruto shook his head before looking at Twilight "Tell me, Sparkly, what do you do aside from studying?"_

 _Twilight was thinking before answering "Beside spending time with Shining, Cadance, and Spike; nothing really."_

 _Naruto looked at Celestia "I see what you mean. Fine, I'll accept but you will owe me for this, right?"_

 _Celestia sighs "Alright, but just do it, please."_

 _Naruto looked at Twilight and gave her a fox smile "Alright, Sparkly. I'm going to introduce you to two friends of mine."_

" _Who?" Twilight asked._

" _Fun and Friendship."_

 _[Flashback Ended]_

* * *

Ever since then, Naruto and Twilight have spend some time together, away from Twilight's studies; much to her dislike. For some time, Naruto had been working on cracking her shell and eventually did, becoming best friends with her. Naruto managed to get Twilight to make some new friends and soon, she wasn't so focus on study and would focus on friendship and fun.

Shining had later became the new Captain of the Royal Guard but still wore his Unicorn Guard armor to remind him where he was before. Naruto and Shining were best friends and sparring partners, most of the spars were won by Naruto. Naruto managed to get Shining Armor and Cadance together.

Naruto also had the misfortune to meeting Prince Blueblood. Both Blueblood and most of the royal families **HATE** Naruto with a burning passion. There were attempts of assassination, exile, banishment, demotion, strip him of currency, even try to make him a servant to Blueblood. However, all of that was over when Celestia had stripped the Royal Families of their power in the court.

That did very little and they even tried to kidnap and turn Naruto into a slave and sell him to slavers who would want to have a sex toy. That failed but make the last straw. So, the massacre happened, resulting in the corrupted families to being slaughtered and the royal and holy families to remain. Blueblood was allowed to live, but he was under 24/7 watch and should he try anything against Equestria or Naruto, Blueblood would be stripped of everything and be executed.

* * *

Present…

Naruto was in the training field, using a chokutō sword that he call "Judgement". The sheath and handle was black. Naruto wore the same outfit he wore when he arrived at Canterlot, but he had multiple and every size. Naruto finished another training session when a guard arrived.

"Sir Naruto; the Princess has requested you." The guard said.

Naruto put his sword away and disappeared in a swirl of fire.

* * *

Celestia was on the throne when she saw a swirl of fire appear in the middle of the room, making the guards on edge. However, the swirl ended and Naruto came out of the flames, making everyone ease.

"What is it that you wanted, your highness?" Naruto asked as he approached the throne and kneeled down.

Celestia smiled "Nice entrances, as always." Her expression turned serious "We have received word that Ponyville's only guard has perished. So we need someone to take the place, I think you suit perfectly since there are dangerous creatures in the forest next to Ponyville; The Everfree Forest."

Naruto nods "Alright, I accept. When do I leave?"

"Three hours from now." Celestia said before Naruto nods and left.

* * *

 **4 Hours Later…**

Naruto had said his goodbyes in Canterlot and waited as his carriage to arrive to Ponyville. He felt the carriage land and he got up and got out before thanking the Pegasi guards who brought him here and they left. Naruto began to notice how peaceful this place looked, making Naruto smile.

He looked up before he jumped up, landing on a roof and looked over the town before see Town Hall and he jumped from building to building until he landed in front of Town Hall and began to walk right inside.

When he got inside, he saw a mare. The mare looked at him before screaming. Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance, so he knocked her out with a Genjutsu before going inside. When he arrived, he sees Mayor Mare about to find out what wrong when she sees Naruto. Naruto pulled out a scroll and showed her it.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Princess Celestia sent me here because you have recently lost your only guard here." Naruto said as he smirked "The reasoning on why I was sent here and everything is on the scroll to have me become the new Captain of Ponyville's Guard."

Mayor Mare looked at the scroll and read it before she dropped the scroll in shock "Oh my…" She muttered in shock, surprise, and a small trace of awe. She cleared her throat and shook off her shock and surprise "Welcome; Sir Naruto, to Ponyville. Everything seems to be in check here, so I will leave you with whatever you need and wish. I'm pretty sure Ponyville is in good hands, now, with you here."

Naruto nods and leaves. Things were definitely going to get interesting.


	3. Setting Up in Ponyville

Naruto at the outskirts of Ponyville. When he was confident on his position and where he was in his land, he performed some handsigns before slamming his palms on the ground and wood burst out of the ground and began to form a house. It was nice and large, about 1500 square feet high and 1350 wide. Once he finished, Naruto walked inside and began to make seals to improve the house and more.

* * *

 **5 Hours Later…**

Naruto sighed as he sat down on his couch. He had made more room in rooms with seals, using every available space. He began using his ninjutsu to make a proper toilet and sinking system without paying taxes on it. Naruto also made all sort of improvements to his home, even made a security system seal and more.

However, as Naruto laid down, he began to think about his new job and new life in Ponyville. Naruto began thinking of making better of this place, maybe buy some things to improve it. Just when Naruto was about to head to bed, he felt the Security Seals activated and sighed before disappearing disappeared in a red flash.

* * *

Outside…

There were three mares looking at the new house. One had rainbow hair mane and tail, had cyan coat, and wore black top and shorts and had a pair of Pegasus Wings. The second one had long blonde mane and tail, orange coat, she wore a red and white button shirt, a brown jacket, blue pants with a rope on her waist, and wore a hat and was an Earth Pony. The third one had beautiful purple mane and tail, pure white coat, and wore blue shirt with black business pants and had a unicorn horn.

"Are you sure about this, Rainbow?" The unicorn asked "This may be new but we should at least tell Mayor Mare about this."

The cyan pegasus girl ignored the comment and was about to proceed to try to sneak into the house when a bunch of vines came out of the ground and grabbed the three and began to hold. The orange earth pony and cyan pegasus girls tried to struggle while the white unicorn was screaming about the vines.

"Ah-hem." They heard a male voice said and the three looked, seeing Naruto.

"Care to explain why you are on my property with ill intent." Naruto said with a tired tone "I was about to get some night sleep and you three just HAD to activate my security system."

"You mean… THIS is your security system!?" The White Unicorn shouted in surprise and shock.

"One of _many_ defenses, mind you." Naruto said before he did some handsigns. The group tensed until they saw the vines lower the group down and put them on their feet and the vines retreated back into the ground and said crack disappeared like it wasn't even there before "Those vines were designed to protect my property from intruders. I have other defenses."

"Like what?" Rainbow dared with a challenge.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Naruto said with a smirk, clearly angering the young Pegasus Girl.

Rainbow Dash growled at the response and charge, despite the words of her two friends. When Rainbow was about to hit the boy, he stopped her first… with one finger!? Rainbow tried to punch, kick, and wing slap him but he stopped it all with a single finger like it was nothing! Rainbow was about to attack when she accidently lost balance and her fist went past his head and she and Naruto… kissed!?

Both, including the Earth Pony and Unicorn girls, were shocked at what happened and both Rainbow and Naruto began to blush red. Rainbow tried to punch the boy but was stopped when golden chains wrapped around her and lifted her in the air. She tried to struggle but the chains were firm.

"Let me go and fight like a stallion instead of using another security defense!" Rainbow shouted.

"Dash…" The Earth Pony girl said "Look at him."

Rainbow did and was surprised to see the chains coming from his chest! And it didn't ruin his clothes, either! Naruto noticed the confusion and awe in her face "These are a unique set of chains that are part of my being through bloodline. They are fully capable of suppressing magic of all kind; including the strength of Earth Ponies, nullifying unicorn and/or alicorn magic, and even nullify Pegasi wings."

Rainbow was shocked to hear that and tried to flap her wings, only to find them paralyzed and unable to move. Naruto kept watching her pitiful struggles to free herself but couldn't. After a solid five minutes, she stopped "Are you done now?" The mare nodded with a sad look "Oh, don't give me that look. You can still fly, but you can't when my Magic Chains are holding you. Now, how about the three of you tell me who you are and what is your business here."

"My name is Rainbow Dash," The Pegasus girl said, looking at Naruto with determination "Fastest Flyer in ALL of Equestria."

Naruto looked at her and smirked "Well, that is quite the title, isn't it." Naruto looked at the other two "And you?"

"I'm Applejack Apple; member of the Apple Clan." The Earth Pony girl said with a smile.

"And I'm Rarity, darling." The unicorn girl said.

Naruto nods and put Rainbow Dash next to her friends "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Rainbow instantly gasped in shock, she heard of Naruto before "Wait! You're _the_ Naruto Uzumaki!? As in, the same one who won the Canterlot Tournament Arena Ruble multiple times and without difficulty!? And the very same Naruto who has gain the respect of the Griffins, Minotaurs, and many other races; even Dragons!?"

Naruto chuckled "I didn't know that I had a fan present here. Had I known, I would have been more prepared to greet you. Very few care about what I have done for Equestria, when most of those things were achieved by me." He shook his head in disappointment "They always claim it was their ponies who did it, but there are those who say it was me."

"What are you doing here in Ponyville?" Rainbow asked "I last heard that you were in Canterlot."

Naruto nods "You're only guard in Ponyville had died, unfortunately. May Celestia bless his soul." Naruto said with a sad smile before shaking his head and gave a fox smile "So, Celestia sent me. Normally, it would be overkill but with the presence of the Everfree Forest, she knew that sending me was the best likely idea."

"Oh, I get then." Rainbow said.

"Mind telling us, Rainbow?" Rarity asked, not understanding.

Rainbow looked at them "What he is saying is that because he is a living legend in Equestria, the Princess thought he would be the best choice to protect Ponyville in case creatures from the forest tried to attack Ponyville."

"And Naruto here can deal with them?" Applejack asked, a bit of doubt in her mind.

"Applejack! Naruto is not your average pony! He was trained by ALL of the Guard Corps; including the famed Royal Guard and the Secret Night Guard! Plus, he has faced against Dragon Lord Torch and won without so much as a scratch on him! And the Dragon Lord can't be beaten by Celestia without her going all out!" Rainbow said.

Naruto whistled "I never knew you knew so much about me." He looked at the sky "It's almost night time. You should head back home, we can continue introductions tomorrow afternoon, when I am finished setting up the new Barracks and Armory for the Ponyville Guard Corp."

They nodded and left. Naruto went back into the house to get some sleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day, at Noon…**

Naruto was looking at the newly constructed barracks and armory. The barracks was a large building, it had a single entrance. There was the bunks, where the soldiers would sleep in case there was ponies or guards that didn't have anywhere to go. There was the armory that was part of the barracks, it was where weapons and lockers were at. The lockers for those who already had their equipment and the weapons and armors was where newly recruited soldiers would work at. There was also a Office and some other things, including bathrooms and a training ground. For a layer of defense, Naruto put seals around the barracks and armory. A barrier seal, a alert seal (when an attack would occur and every guard is needed to armor up and ready themselves for a battle), and some other seals. Naruto even added a seal on the target dummies to make them 'respawn' after being destroyed or being cut down or stuff after a few seconds in no combat.

Naruto was smiling at his work when he felt Rainbow's magic about to hit him. So Naruto swapped himself with a clone. When Rainbow came and hit the clone, she was smiling with challenge.

"Got you!" Rainbow said, only to see the clone disperse into smoke. Rainbow was surprised before felt herself restrained by chains. The smoke cleared and she sees Naruto coming around the corner.

"You don't have a crush on me, do you Dashie?" Naruto asked with a smirk, enjoying the blush on Rainbow's face "You do! Who would have thought that the famous Rainbow 'Danger' Dash would have a crush on a fox such as myself."

"S-Shut up!" Rainbow said in embarrassment.

Naruto snickered but let her go from the chains "See you later, then. Bring your friends next time."

Naruto turned to leave, leaving behind a very red Rainbow Dash.


	4. Life of Seven Years and Reunion

7 Years Later…

Naruto was laying down on a beach chair with an umbrella shading him from the sun. Today was the 'event' that Kami and Shinigami told him about. Today was the day Nightmare Moon would return. Of course, Naruto had prepared for this upcoming return.

Naruto managed to get three recruits into the barracks, but not the kind you would expect.

The first recruit was, ironically, Rainbow Dash. She was more Wonderbolt material, and she even admitted that her dream was to become a Wonderbolt, but she wanted to do more than just Weather Control. She wore blue armor with a cloud on the front of the chestplate, a shoulder plate over her left shoulder with a similar cloud marker. She wore blue wrist gauntlets with the left one having her cutie mark on it. She also had leather covering her lower half and wore a red skirt. She had knee armor plating and had sandals on. Strapped behind her waist, she had two twin swords and had a bow with a quiver full of arrows. Her speed, agility, and reaction time was quicker. She could move fast enough to draw an arrow and fire in 3 seconds. Her dual-wielding skills were good, she focused on a speed blitz fighting style by charging head first and get the first few blows before your enemy (picture it like Kirito when he is dual-wielding).

The second recruit was Applejack, the reasoning behind it was the protect Sweet Apple Acres and her family after an event where Timberwolves came too close to the farm land. She wore a green apron with a dark red dress underneath the green apron. She wore leather wrist gauntlets with black fingerless gloves. She had armor on her hips, the right waist armor plating bearing her own cutie mark. She had knee armor plating and wore boots. On her back was a warhammer that had symbols on apples on it. She muscles have also improved as well as her beauty.

The third recruit was, surprising to everyone, Rarity. The reasoning was because that she was almost raped during a Canterlot trip by some thugs, had the Night Guard not arrived, she may have lost her virginity. So Naruto tried her in the ways of the Night Guards. She wore skin-tight black outfit that covered her entire body and she wore some other cloth that was as strong was steel yet as light as a feather. The cloth was dark purple. She wore a dark teal jacket that had her cutie mark on the right front shoulder, a dark purple cape that to her waist (not that very long), wore dark purple cloth on her waist with her cutie mark on the right cloth, and wore dark purple with dark teal outlines with a diamond on the top of the boot and another diamond on the front boots. She carried a rapier on her left side and was taught to use it and carried a sharp teal crystal shard.

He also met with some of their friends.

Rainbow introduced Naruto to Fluttershy, who was both a caretaker of animals and a druid of the Everfree Forest. Fluttershy wore a green top that cover her arms and chest. To keep it tight, she had some green vines wrapped around those areas and even around her neck. She had an equally green shorts with a light green cloth belt around her waist. She had green knee covers with vines wrapped around there and wore no shoes or sandals. She had long pink hair, a yellow coat, a pair of wings, and nice green eyes that held warmth and kindness. She loved Naruto because he was a nine tailed fox and the foxes that stayed with her loved being in Naruto's presence. Fluttershy did say that there were two that were giving her some trouble. There was a crimson fur with white tip fox and a orange fur with black tip fox and both could fit the palms of his hands. So he took them off her hands and named the crimson fox "Chi" and the orange fox "Shi" which meant 'Blood' and 'Death' in Naruto's native language, both liked their names.

But time has past and they were now the size of large dogs, but were more trained to work alongside Naruto in battle or more (like a certain dog clan). Naruto made a translator seal for both, allowing the two to talk. Turns out that both Chi and Shi were girls and they seem to like Naruto a lot as Naruto treated them more than master and pet, more like friends and partners. Naruto also put a summoning seal on them to call them into the battlefield, when they are needed and could reverse summon them if he needs to.

Rainbow also introduce Naruto to Pinkamena Diane Pie, or Pinkie Pie. So was a Bard for Sugar Cube Corner and was a master party planner. Pinkie wore a brown, light brown, and yellow dress, she had a pink cloth belt around her waist, wore a blue skirt and light blue (almost white) skin-tight cloth pants on, and leather boots. She wore fingerless light brown gloves. She had a light brown guitar to do songs and it had her cutie mark on it. On her back, she had a shotgun filled with cake batter that would trap and freeze people. She also had her 'Party' Cannon, which she uses to make parties almost instantly. She was very random but Naruto loved being around her, especially around pranking people with Rainbow Dash.

Applejack introduced him to the Apple Family (both her real family and her cousins, aunts, and uncles). Rarity introduced Naruto to Sweetie Belle, and Rainbow introduce Naruto to Scootaloo. Naruto met with the locals and everyone enjoyed Naruto and welcomed him with open arms. Naruto did send letters to his friends in Canterlot and even visit there sometimes for a day or two before returning to Ponyville.

Naruto finally learned how to communicate to Kurame via seal and telepathy. And thanks to Kami and Shinigami, Kurame could leave the seal. She would appear as a female Nine Tailed Fox. She wore a red shirt, black cargo pants, and ninja sandals. She wore a black bikini and black panties. Her breast size (do note that Naruto was told by Kurame herself) was G.

However, a lot did change over the years. Two years ago, Naruto with Rainbow Dash as well as Applejack began to start dating. The dating lasted for 9 months before Rainbow Dash and Applejack became Naruto's mates with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy following in on dates. And about three months ago, Pinkie joined the herd while Fluttershy was still dating. And about a week ago, Fluttershy joined the herd.

But today was special, not for the fact that it was the Summer Sun Celebration, but the fact that his best friend and her assistant from Canterlot were coming to oversee the preparations of the Summer Sun Celebration… IN PONYVILLE!

* * *

Naruto was relaxing with a pair of sunglasses when he noticed a carriage approaching. Naruto smirked and chuckled before disappearing in a swirl of flames, which didn't effect the chair and the umbrella. Naruto appeared in the shadows of a building, it was time to see how much Twilight and Spike have matured during his time away.

When the carriage landed, the door opened, revealing a beautiful girl. She wore dark blue robes with gold color outline with some even darker blue cloth on it with pink outlines. Her cutie mark was on her chest, just above her breasts and another cutie mark where a cloth was right between her knees. She wore silver armor that covered her arms that reached to the back of her hands with a little that went between her four fingers. She had skin-tight white cloth for pants and had brown leather boots. She was holding a wooden staff that had a crystal ball at the end of it that had magical sparks inside it. On her waist was a large bag that had on her right side and inside was a green book. She had really matured very much, looking very beautiful. This was no doubt Twilight Sparkle that Naruto knew.

Then Naruto sees a dragon boy come out of the carriage. He wore a purple hoodie, green shirt, and blue pants. He had purple scales with green spines and green eyes. He wore no shoes. And this must be Spike, he has grown since he was a baby.

"Thank you, sirs." Twilight said to the Pegasi guards, who nodded and left.

Naruto felt a familiar presence approach and looked, seeing Pinkie Pie heading her way to them. Twilight tried to say hello but gasped and flew away. Twilight and Spike were confused and that is when they heard chuckling. They looked, see a pair of blue slit eyes looking at them.

"Who are you?" Twilight said as her magic in her right ignited.

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend… Sparkly?" Naruto said as he stepped out of the shadows. Naruto had matured as well, he was taller and he had more muscles and more intelligent and he loved to call people he knows by their nicknames that he had the habit of calling them.

"Naruto!" Twilight said with joy and ran over to her best friend and hugged him. When they finish hugging, Twilight smiled "I got your letters and everything. And I never stopped following the path and way to taught me."

Naruto smiled "So I have heard from Shiny, Caddy, and Sunshine. From what I heard, you have matured into a beautiful mare with a passion to show friendship. I even heard you said goodbye to your friends and family before you came here."

Spike said "So your Naruto?" Naruto nodded "I heard that you were the one that showed Twilight the true meaning of friendship. I thank you for that. If you hadn't, I hate to wonder what Twilight would have been."

"Alrighty there then, Spike." Naruto said before he turned "Come now, I'm your guide for the day. Our first destination is Sweet Apple Acres, no?" Spike and Twilight nodded "Let's go then. Jackie is, no doubt, working hard with the rest of her family."

The two nodded, thought they did wonder who 'Jackie' was.

* * *

 **Armor/Outfits are on Adventure Of Magic, besides Spike's.**


	5. Summer Sun Celebration (Part 1)

The three began to approach a farm. As the three approached, Spike pulled out a checklist "Summer Sun Celebration Overseer Checklist: Food. Sweet Apple Acres."

"Yeehaa!" The three heard and looked, seeing Applejack charge at a tree before punching it, making the tree shake and the apples fall. Applejack smirked at her success.

"Working hard, Jackie?" Applejack heard and turned to look, seeing Naruto.

Applejack smiled warmly "Good afternoon, Naruto. I thought you said you were going to meet an old pal of yours."

"And I did." Naruto said as he moved, revealing Twilight and Spike.

"Good afternoon, my name is Twilight Sparkle-" Twilight greeted before getting interrupted by Applejack, who began to shake her hand and was literally overdoing it.

"Nice to meet ya, Twilight! I'm Applejack, one of Naruto's mates and helper on the farm." Applejack said before stopping, but Twilight didn't. Spike stopped her hand, snickering.

Twilight heard it what Applejack and raised an eyebrow "Excuse me; did you say you were one of Naruto's mates?"

"She means that she is a member of my herd, alongside three others." Naruto said before smirking "Though I think you would love to join, wouldn't you."

"I-I don't you what you're talking abo-" Twilight said with a blushing face.

Naruto chuckled "Don't try to lie, I've heard all about it from Caddy. She has told me how many times you locked yourself in your room during Heat Season and how you couldn't stop calling my name in pleasure."

Twilight blushed even more and looked away in embarrassment ' _If I ever see Cadance again, I'm going to have a talk with her for eavesdropping on me!'_

Naruto looked at Applejack "Well, I am a bit hunger, think we can get a taste of what the Apples are going to make?"

Applejack smiled "Alrighty then," she went over to the triangle and began to ring it "SOUP'S ON, EVERYPONY!"

Immediately, a crowd of ponies began to run towards them. Twilight, using her magic, casted a barrier around her, Spike, and Naruto. When the stampede settled, Twilight lowered the barrier and sat by a table and began to look as Applejack introduce every one of her family; whether it be cousins, aunts, uncles, grandmother, brother, and sister. When all introductions were finished, they began to start 'Brunch'.

* * *

"And that is check." Spike said as he checked the 'Food' for done.

Naruto walked alongside a overstuffed Twilight.

Twilight groaned in pain "I think I ate too much pie."

Naruto chuckled "Well, I can't blame you. Granny Smith's pie is legendary. It's no apple pie if Granny Smith doesn't make it." Naruto looked at Spike "What's next?"

"Weather." Spike said.

Naruto smirked "Ah, Dashie." Looks up in the air "If I'm right, and I probably am, she is currently training to increase her speed. I will warn you, though. She is also one of my mates, but unlike the others, she takes a more… _direct_ approach."

"You mean…" Twilight was about to say.

Naruto nods "Yeah, she does it when we're not in public and out here, she likes to get _really_ close to me and we normally take any of that back to my home. Jackie isn't direct but sometimes she does pull me to the side and out of sight. Pinks is almost, if not worst, bad as Rainbow but  
Pinks is smart so she does it out of sight or when no one is around. Finally; Flutters is very kind and takes things slow but there are times when she has her needs. Best part is that she lives close to the Everfree and is just about out of sight from Ponyville, so she can do it at times when she does do it but most of the time, she minds herself."

Twilight nods and when they got far into the clearing, Naruto looks up "Hey Dashie! Get down here, right now!"

Immediately, Naruto felt Rainbow's presence heading his way. Naruto tried to react but was hit by a rainbow blur. The blur pinned Naruto to the ground while the wind knocked both Twilight and Spike to the ground, Twilight into the mud and Spike a bit away from the mud. Twilight and Spike were dazed but looked and saw Rainbow Dash right on top of Naruto but the two immediately blushed at the sight.

Rainbow wore nothing but a pair of black bikini and shorts. Rainbow was kissing Naruto while Rainbow was rubbing her crotch against Naruto's crotch and Rainbow's tail was wrapped with one of Naruto's nine tails. When the kiss ended, Naruto was blushing very red alongside Rainbow, who looked like she had no shame in the act.

"How about we go back to your place and have some fun?" Rainbow said heatly to Naruto, making him shiver.

"Dashie, we're in front of company." Naruto said as he pointed at Twilight and Spike, Twilight had covered Spike's eyes with magic.

Rainbow looked and gasped before she got off of Naruto, still blushing. Naruto gets up and dusted himself clean "Maybe later, Rainbow, but right now; don't you have a job to do." Naruto looked at Twilight "And maybe you could…" Naruto pointed at the mud on Twilight.

Rainbow noticed and giggled sheepishly "Sorry about that, here, let me help you."

Rainbow took to the sky and grabbed a random cloud and began to bounce on top of it, making it ran of Twilight. It got rid of the mud but it made her soaken wet.

Rainbow stiffened the urge to laugh "Alright, maybe this will help. My very own 'Rainblow-Dry'."

Rainbow began to circle around Twilight and when she finished and landed next to Naruto, they looked and see Twilight was now dry but her mane was ruined completely. Naruto and Rainbow tried to stiffen their laughs but it was too much, making the two fall to the ground, laughing to their death. Spike looked as well and he did the same thing.

Twilight groaned in annoyance "You must be Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow got up from her name being called "Yeah, that's me. You heard about me?"

"I 'heard' you are supposed to be clearing the sky." Twilight said before sighing "My name is Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia sent me to oversee the preparations of the Summer Sun Celebration."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get it done in a jiffy." Rainbow said as she began to lay down on the very same cloud that rained on Twilight "I'll finish it after I'm done training."

"Training?" Twilight asked "For what?"

Naruto was the first to get up "The Wonderbolts." He said as he pointed at a poster with them there "She has been training to become one of their members."

"The Wonderbolts?" Twilight asked and Rainbow nodded "The best flyers in ALL of Equestria?"

"Fair warning, Twilight." Naruto said, he knew where this was going "If you really do that, don't try to cause some ruckus or you may end up in a situation that I won't save you in."

Naruto left to go on ahead since he knew what was going to happen.

* * *

Naruto was meditating in front City Hall when he heard the door open and see Twilight and Spike walk to him. Naruto looked at them.

"Well, let's get inside. I'm sure Lady Rarity is very busy." Naruto said to them.

Twilight nodded in agreement while Spike was still snickering at Twilight's hair. Naruto opened the door and they walked in and were immediately greeted with all sorts of decorations, such as ribbons and more. On top of the stairs, Naruto sees the ever beautiful Rarity. Rarity wore fancy blue shirt and black shorts. She wore fancy shoes and had gem bracelets on her wrists.

"Decorations-" Spike said before noticing Rarity and was immediately caught in her beauty "Beautiful."

"Indeed Spike." Twilight said, not yet noticing Rarity in the room "Whoever did this, they know what they are doing."

"Not the decor, _her_." Spike said as he pointed at Rarity. Twilight looked and Spike began to check himself out, trying to look proper.

Naruto snickered and Twilight approached Rarity "Good afternoon-"

"Sorry darling, I'm in the zone right now." Rarity interrupted, looking through the ribbons to see which one was better.

"Rarity, it is _un_ lady like to ignore a overseer when they are here to check on your progress." Naruto said with a sigh, making Rarity gasp and turn to him "You say I'm not proper. Well, I now have evidence that you aren't completely proper either."

Rarity sighed and finished the ribbon selection "Sorry darling, I'm just so busy…"

"You shouldn't stress yourself so much." Naruto said with a frown "Every fashionist needs a break every now and then. Taking a single break won't kill you." Naruto then had an idea and smirk "Anyway Rarity, meet your overseer: Twilight Sparkle with her assistant, Spike."

"Pleasure to me-" Rarity turn to Twilight and gasped in shock and surprise at the look of the mane "Whatever happened to you coiffure!?"

"Dashie happened." Naruto said with a grin "She was targeting me and was hoping some _private_ time with me but was interrupted by Twilight and Spike."

Rarity, when hearing the word 'private', made her blush. She knew of Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie's relationship to Naruto, as did the rest of town. There were times when they (the girls) have tried to convince Rarity to join them but she disagreed, saying that she felt that she wasn't meant for Naruto. Naruto had secretly used his Rinnegan to see who was her soul mate and he knew who it was, since he met him today.

Naruto's gaze fell upon Spike. He knew that Spike was going to mature very soon, but he won't say. That is when Naruto noticed Rarity starting taking Twilight with her back to her workshop; The Carousel Boutique.

' _Probably better if I meet them at Fluttershy.'_ Naruto thought before heading out where he knew Fluttershy was at.


	6. Summer Sun Celebration (Part 2)

Naruto arrived where Fluttershy was and sees her practicing her birds singing. Knowing Rarity, Twilight will be in the Boutique for about a half an hour, maybe an hour at most. Naruto arrives and sees Fluttershy was, indeed, practicing with her birds. Naruto silently approached Flutters, the birds saw him but stayed silent.

It was due to the fact that all animals at the cottage, including a certain white bunny, were thankful and respected Naruto. Because it was thanks to Naruto that Flutters broke from her fearful and extremely shy nature, especially when Flutters met with a dragoness who was friends of Naruto's.

When Naruto was very close, Naruto wrapped his arms around Fluttershy, giving her a hug. This surprised Fluttershy but she knew who it was and melted into it.

"You always did like it when I hugged you." Naruto said with a smirk.

Fluttershy nodded.

* * *

Later…

Naruto was meditating while listening to the birds practice by Fluttershy. Naruto was connected to nature, allowing him to feel the nature around. Not long after the bird began to sing again, Naruto felt Twilight and Spike approaching their position. He opened his eyes, revealing them to be golden with slits ( **It is similar to the Toad Sage Mode but it is Kitsune Sage Mode** ). Naruto got up and went next to Fluttershy and began to sent out a wave of nature energy, which Fluttershy noticed immediately. When the wave hit Twilight and Spike, they didn't notice but Fluttershy immediately knew that they were there and nodded, knowing Naruto had warned her of the approaching two.

Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves and reappeared in front of Twilight and Spike, surprising them.

"Where have you been?" Twilight asked.

Naruto pointed to where Fluttershy was "Over there, with her."

Twilight looked where he was pointing and sees Fluttershy helping the birds with their singing.

"Oh, I see." Twilight said.

Naruto smiles "She's a Druid, very unique for a Pegasus to be a druid. Let alone to communicate with animals. As a Sage of the Kitsunes, she and I have are able to commune with nature like every other sage. I went to her since she is the last one on the list and help her with her shy nature with others. Try to keep it down, though. Flutters likes it when tones are down and low, easier to communicate. Now go."

Twilight nodded and went to communicate with Fluttershy, following Naruto's advice. Naruto was about to pitch in with the social until he sees a pair of pink hands grab him and left a note for Spike.

* * *

"Care to explain why you dragged me from all the way there to Golden Oaks Library?" Naruto said as he was being dragged by Pinkie Pie of all people.

"Because I'm throwing your old friend a surprise party and I can't let her have a party with her old friend!" Pinkie said with her smile and knowledge of friendship.

Naruto chuckled, this behavior is what made him fall in love with Pinkie. Always about friendship and happiness and he helps her with that since he is fully well aware of Pinkie Pie's emotional and mental state and all of that is fragile.

"I'm in but you could have let me leave a clone instead of a parchment about how I was 'needed elsewhere from Pinkie Pie'." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Aw, but then that will suck the fun right out of a surprise party." Pinkie Pie said "You let out too much riddles and clues to what was going to happen and ruin the fun."

"You're no fun." Naruto said and stick his tongue at her with a childish behavior before smirking "Remember this time, no leaving your hot sauce out this time. The last thing I need is a Twilight on fire. And she is very scary when she is on fire and very angry, it remind me of Kushina when she was angry."

"You mean your old mother, the one where she didn't love you, despite being an Uzumaki?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Naruto nods "Yeah, that one."

Truth it be, Naruto never forgave his family and village. That is why Kami and Shinigami used their powers to make Naruto the first Uzumaki Family/Clan in Equestria and it was separate from the Elemental Countries' Uzumaki Clan. Kami and Shinigami even gave Naruto a necklace that once belonged to the First Hokage and it was given to Tsunade Senju. Now, it was given to Naruto as a final apology gift from Kami and Shinigami.

Naruto told his friends about his life back at the Elemental Countries and they felt so sorry for Naruto and to support his claim, Celestia had even said that 'Harmony' had shown her Naruto's life and Celestia said that it was all true. But Naruto didn't care for his former family when he had friends here to support him like family.

Naruto and Pinkie arrived at the Golden Oaks Library and Pinkie opened the door and the room was filled with all sorts for a party. Naruto got up and went to the light, turned it off and everyone hid.

* * *

A half an hour later…

Everyone in Golden Oaks were waiting until they heard the door open and everyone sees Twilight and Spike entering, well Twilight pushed Spike in while she closed the door on Fluttershy (who followed them).

"Rude much?" Spike asked Twilight.

Twilight sighed "Spike, you know it is important that we have to prepare for Nightmare Moon's return. Now, where are the lights?"

Naruto flipped the light switch, which caused everyone to come out of their hiding spots.

" **SURPRISE!"**

Twilight and Spike jumped up in the air in surprise and came back down. Naruto chuckled and sees Pinkie Pie approach them.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie said to them "I threw this 'Welcome to Ponyville' Party just for you! Were you surprise!?"

"Yes, very surprise." Twilight said with a deadpan expression "Libraries are supposed to be _quiet_."

"Where is the fun in that, Twilight?" Naruto asked in his corner with a grin, causing Twilight look at him in surprise. "Now come on and join the celebration."

Naruto went to go get a cupcake. When he did, he ate it and sees Twilight with hers with… Uh oh!

"Twilight, don't eat that cupcake!" Naruto tried to warn.

Too late. Twilight ate the cupcake before her face began to turn red and then her mane and tail burst into flames and went to the punch to cool her mouth. When she finished, she ran upstairs. Naruto turns and sees Spike grab the bottle that Twilight had just used for her cupcake.

"'Hot sauce'?" Spike asked.

Pinkie poured some from Spike and ate a cupcake, completely unaffected by the sauce "What? Their good."

Naruto glared at Pinkie "What did I just warn you about the hot sauce, Pinkie!?"

Pinkie gulped nervously "S-Sorry, Naruto."

Naruto sighed and shake his head, a frown on his face "Just go and apology to her for leaving _your_ hot sauce out in the open."

Pinkie Pie nods and goes up to Twilight. Naruto sighed before joining the party.

* * *

Later…

Naruto was leaning against a wall, hidden in the crowd. Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow were together near the front. Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie Pie were in the middle of the crowd, and Rarity was on the balcony to open the curtains for the Princess. Naruto had decided to make himself hidden because he felt something wrong was going to happen.

"Filles and Gentlecolts! I give you, Princess Celestia!" Mayor Mare had finished her statement to the ponies of Ponyville and the birds sung and Rarity opened the curtains, only to reveal nothing. This made a lot of ponies gasp in shock and Naruto tensed.

He felt it, something was here and it had ill intentions. He put a hand in his pouch, ready to pull out a three pronged kunai to fight with. Naruto noticed the Royal Guards had also tensed, they knew something was up and weren't informed about it.

The tensed with the guards ended when everyone heard Pinkie gasp and they see purplish smoke on the platform before it separated, revealing a lunar alicorn with black coat and blue armor and ethereal mane and tail. Twilight, Rarity, and Naruto realized who it was. To Twilight, it was the Mare in the Moon. To Rarity and Naruto, it was the Nightmare Parasite Princess of the Night and 2nd Founder of the Night Guard; Princess Nightmare Moon.

" _ **Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces.**_ " Nightmare Moon said with a smirk.

"What did you do to Princess Celestia?" Rainbow demanded but held back but she did unsealed her 'Scout' Armor, ready to fight.

Applejack did the same and Rarity teleported to her comrades and unsealed her armor like Rainbow and Applejack.

Nightmare Moon giggled at this " _ **Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?**_ "

Pinkie, being the most childish of the group, answered "Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty-"

Applejack shut her up by putting an apple in her mouth. Nightmare Moon frowned in disappointment.

" _ **Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?**_ " Nightmare Moon said to all of them.

"I have!" Everyone turned and see Twilight there "You're the Mare in the Moon: Nightmare Moon!"

This caused a lot of ponies to gasped while the guards and Naruto tensed, they knew a fight was going to happen.

" _ **Well well well,**_ " Nightmare Moon said with a chuckle and a smirk " _ **Someone who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here.**_ "

Twilight replied with a nervous tone "You're here to... to…"

Nightmare Moon chuckled at her nervousness " _ **Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!**_ " Nightmare Moon began to laugh out loud, very evilly that made everyone besides a certain nine tailed fox tremble.


	7. The Battle Against the Nightmare

Nightmare Moon was laughing at her victory before see a three pronged kunai aimed at her. She dodged it and laughed at the attempt.

" _ **You missed!**_ "

"Did I?" A male voice called behind her.

Her eyes widen and turned, seeing Naruto there and she sees traces of red particles and that is when it hit her. The kunai wasn't meant to hit her but it acted like a beacon to allow this fox to teleport right next to her, like teleporting from Point A to Point B.

' _Clever.'_ Nightmare Moon thought with an impressive look from behind her shocked expression.

Naruto punched the moon alicorn and sent her flying backwards. Nightmare managed to stop herself and summoned a sword to her side and entered a fencing fighting style and Nightmare Moon smirked. However, what happened next shocked her more. Naruto pulled out his sword and entered into the same stance, surprising everyone but Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity.

" _ **Y-You're a member of the Night Guard!?**_ " Nightmare Moon said, shocked.

Naruto smirked "I learned from the Guard Academy and trained on all the fighting styles in every Guard Corps; including the mysterious Night Guard." Naruto's expression changed to respect "I learned and memorized not just the fighting styles to mastery but learned of their history. And I knew all about you long before you returned and I have to say this."

" _ **What?**_ " Nightmare Moon asked, unsure.

Naruto did a bow, surprising everyone "It is an honor to face the very creator of this fighting style in person and an even greater honor to actually duel you." He returned to his stance with a smirk "Though, don't think for a second that I'll let you have an advantage. Remember; I learned all the fighting styles of every Guard Corps, making me have an advantage to counter against your only fighting style."

Nightmare smirked " _ **Alright, give me a show to remember you by.**_ "

Naruto nodded and the two disappeared in a flash of teal.

* * *

The two appeared on a platform, high above the sky and just out of sight. The two stand firm before charging. When they were very close, Nightmare swung her sword and Naruto blocked the sword. Nightmare Moon pulled back and took to the skies and summoned multiple swords and fired them at Naruto. Naruto looked at the incoming blades before chains with spikes came from his back and stomach.

" **Magic Chains: Shield Formation!** " Naruto shouted as the chains formed into a shield and blocked the attack with ease. Naruto immediately felt Nightmare behind him and was charging fast. Just when Nightmare was about to hit Naruto, more chains came out of his back and charged right at her.

Nightmare immediately stopped and flew back as Naruto turned his gaze to her before all the chains returned to his body and he aimed a hand at Nightmare Moon.

" **Universal Pull!** " Naruto shouted.

Immediately, Nightmare Moon was being pulled to Naruto's hand against a powerful force. Once she was close, she tried to cut at him only to see Naruto's sword blocking the attack and Nightmare sees she was in front of Naruto and that is when she sees Naruto's rinnegan left eye.

" **Almighty Push!** " Naruto shouted when she was in front of him.

Nightmare felt herself pushed and saw that he had pushed her towards the surface. She crashed into a bunch of trees from the Everfree Forest. When Nightmare stopped, she saw that she was scratched and bruised and some of her armor was broken off. She was about to after him when she sees the wood around her beginning to grab and pin her down.

" **Wood Style: Deep Forest Bloom!** " Naruto shouted as the wood began to cover Nightmare Moon. Naruto was about to sigh until he sees smoke leave the wood and he knew she entered her smoke form to escape the jutsu. Nightmare Moon reformed to her normal form in mid-air.

Nightmare had to admit, Naruto was putting up a big fight. She thought this battle was going to be a bit dull but this… this far surpass what she thought of the fox. She grinned and fired a teal laser beam at Naruto but he dodged and threw a bunch of shuriken at Nightmare Moon. She dodged and was about to attack again but that is when she heard 'POOF' and looked, seeing that 5 of 8 shurikens turned to Narutos, making Nightmare's eyes widen in fear.

The clones landed on the tree and charged at Nightmare Moon. Nightmare summoned forth a giant scythe and cut the clones down, making them poof again. She turned to Naruto, only to see him gone.

' _Where did he go?'_ Nightmare thought, looking around before she put her weapons away ' _Why fight me then suddenly turn to retreat. He's no coward, but it was almost like…'_ Her eyes widen in realization ' _He distracted me not with clones but kept my attention away from something! He must have pulled back when he achieved something! But what could he use against me~'_

Nightmare Moon's gasped in realization before turning towards a ruined castle in the Everfree Forest " _ **The Elements! He's after the Elements!**_ " She began to fly to the castle.

* * *

" **You do know it'll be a matter of time before she realizes that you stalled enough time for Twilight and the girls to get to the Elements."**

"I know but by the time she realizes, it'll be too late." Naruto replied to Kurame. He knew well enough of Celestia's plan. He knew Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie were the Bearers of the Elements. However, Naruto had a backup plan should the plan fail.

Naruto arrived when the girls made it to the Castle entrance. They heard his arrival and looked, seeing Naruto land in front of them.

"Naruto!" The girls shouted and hugged me.

Naruto smiled before his face turned serious "I hope you girls have a good reason to be out here."

Twilight nodded "Yes, we are going to use the Elements of Harmony."

"Will they work?"

"Nightmare Moon was defeated by the Elements before, it should work again." Twilight said.

Naruto smiled "Well, I guess it is worth a shot."

They went inside and both Fluttershy and Rainbow brought the elements down to them. Naruto kept an eye out while the girls, aside from Twilight, left to go outside. When Twilight ignited her horn, she reached a hand out to the elements until a small tornado began to swirl in the middle of the elements, sucking them up. Twilight cried out in shock and jumped into the tornado with Naruto following behind.

* * *

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes, seeing himself right next to Twilight and across the room, he sees Nightmare Moon with the stones of the elements. Naruto noticed that around him, everything was shadowy.

"Twilight, are you alright?" Naruto asked, but Twilight didn't respond and was looking around.

"Naruto, where are you?" Twilight asked.

"I'm in front of you, Sparkly." Naruto said before his hand went right through Twilight's chest.

"It's useless, she can't hear or see you." He heard Nightmare say.

He looked and saw a Nightmare Moon next to another Nightmare Moon. However, the Nightmare Moon on the right (the newly appeared) was looking at Naruto while the other one was focus on Twilight.

"Like the environment around us? It's my personal realm, the shadow realm. Here, we exist outside the boundaries of the real world. We cannot be seen, heard, or anything in the real world. I was able to go to places in secret and in this realm." Nightmare Moon said with a smirk "However, me and Luna got sealed inside the moon. But for being in there for 1000 years, me and Luna felt the same thing together and soon, we became part of each other but we had to split off in halves. Luna had everything a normal pony had, while I…"

Nightmare grinned lustfully and snapped her fingers and black tentacles came from the ground and wrapped around Naruto's legs, arms, and forced him to the ground. Naruto looked up from the ground and immediately blush from the sight he saw.

Nightmare Moon (Moony for Naruto) was no longer wearing armor. She wore a blue bikini and panties with armor boots still on. Now that Naruto looked at her, she was more beautiful than what the stories and pictures shown. Then again, Celestia had admitted to Naruto that since they were alicorns and Princesses, they couldn't have love relations to other ponies due to mortality, which is actually reasonable. Many wouldn't have love relationships if something like that or other things would bother the relationship.

"Like what you see, foxy?" Moony said with a lustful grin, enjoying the blushing face of Naruto "You see, alicorns can't have relationships or sex slaves so they keep their virginity. However, they can get rid of these sexual urges by reincarnating them as other ponies and put them somewhere secret. And I, _Nightmare_ Moon, am Luna's sexual reincarnation."

Naruto immediately knew what Moony wanted now. For 1000 years, being stuck on the moon, it had to be very stressful to not get rid of the sexual stress and Naruto knew that Moony was going to make Naruto her first.

"Wait," Naruto said, a thought occurring to him "you are Luna's sexual reincarnation and princesses can't enter sexual relationships, right?" Moon nodded "Then where is Celestia's reincarnation?"

Moon was about to resort before she stop, thinking about it. Moony's eyes widen in shock.

"I… I never took in account of her." Moon truthfully as she began to think about the other possible Tia somewhere in Canterlot.

What she didn't noticed was that Naruto was trying to stall for time for Twilight and the others to use the elements on Nightmare Moon. He needed to make sure that Moony doesn't try to interfere. After what was five minutes, Moony was thinking about the sexual incarnation of Celestia before she smirked.

"I can deal with her and seal her away inside the Moon, like I did with Celestia." Moony said before she noticed Twilight and the girls about to fire the Elements "NO!" She glared at Naruto and her armor returned "You tricked me!"

In the real world, the Rainbow that was fired from the elements hit Nightmare Moon while she cried out in fear and she was surrounded by a mini rainbow tornado. Then there was a flash of white and when it went down, the Mane 6 were on the ground and they began to get up. They were commenting about their necklaces and Twilight's crown before they see Celestia arriving. Then they see Princess Luna and she was welcomed to Equestria once more. They were about to leave when Twilight stopped them.

"Wait!" Twilight shouted and began to look around the room "Where is Naruto?"

"Over here!" They heard a shout nearby and began to run after where the source was. They arrived what was Luna's old room and sees Naruto was chained in the center of the room and they see Nightmare Moon on the bed, knocked out.

"What happened Naruto and why is Nightmare Moon on the bed?" Celestia said as she unlocked Naruto from the chains.

"Well, how about you tell me Tia." Naruto said as he stretched "You never mentioned to me about you princesses could reincarnate your lust and desires into a different persona and pony."

"You mean…" Celestia's eyes were widen at what Nightmare Moon was truly.

Naruto nods "Yes, _Nightmare_ Moon is really Princess Luna's reincarnation of sexual desire." That made everyone gasp in shock and surprise at the revelation "The Elements separated Luna and Moon and brought both of us here. To be honest, she was going to rape me and tried to seduce me to embrace the darkness. But when the elements hit Nightmare Moon, Moon lost her affiliation towards the darkness and has returned to her normal self."

Naruto looks at Celestia "Speaking of reincarnations… Where is your reincarnation, Tia?"

"Well…" Celestia said before sighing "Return to Canterlot with me after the party in Ponyville, I'll explain more there."

Naruto nods before adding to no one "Before you even consider it, I won't enter a relationship without knowing the pony first, Moony."

"You're no fun, Foxy!" Everyone heard Moon reply and looked, seeing her get up. She now had a blue top with black shorts and wore royal shoes with the necklace and crown "And how did you know I woke up moments ago?"

"I have my ways." Naruto stated before he smirked "Though, I don't mind you visiting every now and then."

Moon smiled deviously "Oh, trust me, I will be visiting in more ways than one."

Naruto nodded and they all became to walk back to Ponyville.

* * *

 **Alright, that is all of the Beginning of this Project. Now, harem options are up for sale but there are these options for Harem.**

 **Mane 5 - 0**

 **Mane 10 - 0**

 **Current Harem Members: Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie.**

 **Options for Harem Members (my votes will count as well):**

 **Queen Astelle - 1**

 **Snowdrop - 1**

 **Princess Moon (Luna's Sexual Reincarnation: AKA Nightmare Moon) - 1**

 **Princess Molestia (Celestia's Sexual Reincarnation) - 1**

 **Queen Chrysalis - 1**


	8. The Two Reincarnations of Sexual Desire

**Warning: Though not a lemon chapter, it does possess nudity and it is short lived due to Naruto's honor.**

 **The Next Day…**

Naruto was walking through the halls of Canterlot Castle. With him was Celestia, Luna, Moon, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. Spike wasn't with them due to him being underage for this meeting.

After the whole party in Ponyville for Luna's return, Naruto managed to convince Ponyville that Moon was corrupted by an 'outer' source and she was reformed. Though it didn't help that she was flirting with the other ponies and embarrassing them, though in Moon's defense, she was born that way. Being the Lunar Sexual Reincarnation, Naruto bet a lot of stallions are going to enjoy Moony's presence.

Anyways, the group made it to what was known as ' **The Restriction Zone** ', it was an area in the castle where no one aside from Celestia was able to go to. They went past the sign and made it to a door and on it was a pink sun symbol on the center of the door.

"This is where you keep your sexual reincarnation?" Naruto asked to Celestia, who nodded. Naruto looked at the door and instantly sensed a seal on the room, making it closed so only Celestia can open the door. However, being a seal master, Naruto could break any seal. Naruto put a hand on the handle and muttered " **Release.** ".

When he did, the seal was undone and Naruto opened the door, they see a bedroom similar to Celestia's bedroom. The only difference? There was sex toys all over the room, there were all kinds, even a "Dragon Dildo".

"WTF?" Naruto heard from the background, the voice sounded like one of those Team Fortress 2 Spy.

 **("Ok, who went to 'bad dragon'!?" Velvet demanded to everyone in front of the Headquarters that were in my OC Village known as Black Haven, I was on the computer when I read it with Velvet and I spit my Root Beer out of my mouth when I read it. Good thing it was away from the computer.**

 **Everyone pointed at Emerald Wolf, who looked at them with shock before muttering about betrayal.)**

Naruto ignored the Spy's voice and began to examine the room all around them "Well, at least she wasn't bored." Naruto said, noticing the the room was surprisingly clean "Did she have company?"

"I visited her from time to time." Celestia said before sighing "I had to given her these toys for her not to be so stressed with lust and try to break out. I have to clean up after her since Molestia was always tired after every time she went to pleasure herself."

"Molestia?" Moon asked in confusion.

"She calls herself Molestia." Celestia confirmed to the Lunar Reincarnation "It was to keep our names separate. She didn't want to be called 'Tia' or 'Celestia' so she thought of 'Molestia'."

"And let me guess, that is her on the bed then." Naruto said as they all noticed the sleeping form of Molestia on the bed "Please tell me you gave her clothes."

"I did." Celestia said before sighing in annoyance "But she doesn't bother to put them on."

They heard a moan and looked, seeing Molestia opening her eyes. She got up and noticed us.

I could see the resemblance between Celestia and Molestia. Molestia had a pink ethereal mane similar to Celestia' mane. Her coat was just as white as Celestia. Her eyes color was purple and she had a similar long horn like Celestia's. She smirked lustfully and began to get up and removed the blankets off her body, which when she finished, made everyone in the room blush very red at the sight (well, Celestia was more embarrassed than heated).

Molestia had H bra size breasts that looked very soft and squeezable, like pillows. She had a slender body and everyone could see her entire body, including a certain private spot between the legs. Naruto turned around and began to walk out.

"Nope!" Naruto said "I respect privacy to other ponies and their bodies. Come get me when Molestia is fully dressed."

Naruto walked out the front door ad everyone looked at Molestia, who smiled innocently "Opps?"

* * *

Naruto was on a balcony, looking at the distance. That is when he heard footsteps and he looked, seeing everyone and Molestia, who was fully clothed. She wore similar to Celestia's clothes, with minor differences like the pink sun.

"Now, I guess it is time to meet." Naruto said as he bowed to Molestia "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ah, so you are the famed Naruto I have heard so much about." Molestia said before smirking at Celestia "I have heard about you from Tia, whenever she has a dark dirty thought, it is pushed out of her mind and into mine. Though I have only heard all about you, I never knew what you really looked like." Molestia said before looking at Naruto and gave a lustful smile "Never in my life have I ever heard of a Nine Tailed Demon Fox such as yourself before." She began to grow a bit too close "I wonder what it would be like to have sex with such a fine specimen like yourself."

"Oh no you don't!" Moon and Celestia shouted and pulled her away from Naruto, who looked unaffected by Molestia's act.

It was an effect to all but the originals. If a sexual reincarnation were to get too close to their victim, they would try to seduce to gain some fun and probably break their victim's will. However, Naruto is no ordinary species. Naruto was trained to control his sexual urges and act professional, all thanks to his guard training that was drilled into his mind.

"Oh come on, just one try." Molestia whined to Celestia, who shook her head at her reincarnation's antics "I have never seen his kind before, this could be a grand new experience. You admitted yourself, Tia! There was no challenge, not even dragons, that can be my equal! I could have found one!"

"It is up to Naruto's decision if he wants to do it or not." Celestia said.

"I can come up with a compromise." Naruto said, getting everyone's attention "I can take Molestia and Moon to my home, I have means of keeping them 'contained' from their urges and properly teach them discipline and help them learn of Equestrian Society instead of being contained here."

"Naruto, you're not the teaching sort." Twilight said with a frown "You're the carefree sort."

That caused a snort of disbelief from Applejack, Rainbow, and Rarity. This action caused Twilight to turn to them and raised an eyebrow.

Rarity answered first "No offense, Twilight, but Naruto is everything but evil."

"When he says he knows how to discipline, trust me when I say he _knows_ how to _discipline_." Applejack added before all three shivered.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" Naruto pouted.

"Naruto…" Rainbow said before something played in her mind "When we were training under you to be reinforcement guard; your training was beyond the definition of 'sadistic'! It felt more like _**torture**_ than _training_! It taught us a valuable lesson."

" _ **Never**_ get on Naruto's _**bad**_ side!" The three girls said in unison before shivering.

Kurame, inside Naruto's head, laughed out loud at this. She knew all about the training and what Naruto was like when training and torturing. It makes interrogators look like amateurs compared to him.

"Oh, I think I like the idea now." Molestia said with a lustful smile.

Truth be honest, Molestia wanted to get out of the castle since she couldn't go anywhere. And she could get close to Naruto this way.

"I will go along with it." Moon added "Though we need new appearances."

"Don't worry, we got this." Celestia said and Luna nodded before their horns ignited and they fired beams at Molestia and Moon and a flash of light filled the air. When the light dimmed, everyone looked and see Molestia and Moon were no longer so very tall but they were the same age of Mane 6. They looked like the teenager versions of Celestia and Luna but they were no change in appearance. However, Molestia's bra size was now G and Moon's bra size was F.

"Well, time to get going. Learning will begin tomorrow. For now, let's return to Ponyville to rest and prepare." Naruto said and everyone minus Celestia and Luna began to leave to the train station.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, glad to have finally release this. There are some things I have to say, though.**

 **First business is that I'm going to be straightforward about it and I am sorry for whoever has been spamming me who has been going under the alias 'Guest'. I lost track of what you were trying to have me write and I don't give a shit about it. I write my stories my own way. I only have help with OC character creation (the ones suggested to me, not the ones I make). I don't take advice of story writing. Again, no insult to you but I want to make MY story, MY way. Besides, considering how long this story is going to be as well as mixing it with all sorts of random MLP things together, you DON'T even know what I'm going to be doing with it.**

 **Second business, I thank you all for the votes and I haven't thought of a dead line just yet for the votes of mares but Chapter 10 is going to be the deadline for the decision for Mane 5 or Mane 10. And as for Spike, yes, I'm counting votes for that. And here is the current amount. Have a nice day.**

 **Naruto Harem Votes: (Deadline is Chapter 10)**

 **Mane 5 (0 Votes)**

 **Mane 10 (2 Votes)**

 **Naruto: (Top 5 if Mane 10 work, Deadline at Chapter ?)**

 **Princess Moon (7 Votes)**

 **Princess Molestia (7 Votes)** **[Looks like the Sexual Reincarnations are in the league]**

 **Queen Chrysalis (3 Votes)** **[The Changeling Queen is trying to stay ahead.]**

 **Queen Astelle (2 Votes) [She is trying to pass Chrysalis.]**

 **Sunset Shimmer (2 Votes) [New racer, she is already keeping it up with Astelle.]**

 **Sonata Dusk (2 Votes)** **[New racer, she needs to take it up if she's going to make it.]**

 **Snowdrop (1 Vote) [Can this blind racer make it to the Top 5?]**

 **Trixie Lulamoon (1 Vote) [New racer, better hurry it up.]**

 **Adagio Dazzle (1 Vote) [New racer.]**

 **Aria Blaze (1 Vote) [New Racer]**

 **Spike: (Top 5 at Chapter ?) [No commentary]**

 **Rarity (2 Votes)**

 **Princess Ember (1 Vote)**

 **Starlight Glimmer (1 Vote)**

 **Cutie Mark Crusaders (1 Vote)**


	9. The Tickets and Memories

A Week Later…

Naruto was on a tree branch, looking down at the large piles of buckets filled with apples. Earlier that day, Naruto was paying a visit to the Apple Family when he got wind that Applejack and Big Mac were going to do a bet. The bet was that if Applejack gets the apples done before the afternoon and before Big Mac, then Big Mac would walk with Granny Smith in one of her dresses. If Big Mac finished his load before afternoon and Applejack didn't arrive back before him, Applejack would wear a maiden outfit for all the see for a month and she would be a maid for Naruto until it ended.

Naruto heard the terms of the deal in secret so he wanted it to be fair. However, Naruto knew Applejack had found a loophole and gave a call for Rainbow Dash, who couldn't come. So she made a call for Twilight and Spike to help her win. Upon learning that Twilight and Spike accepted, Naruto decided to expose the loophole to Big Mac who was shocked that Applejack would cheat to win. So Naruto helped Big Mac and they finished shortly after 10:00 AM. All Naruto and Big Mac were waiting for now was Applejack, Twilight, and Spike.

They didn't need to wait long as the three came in and Applejack held a victory smirk before she stopped dead in her tracks when she sees the buckets of apples and Big Mac leaning on the tree.

"H-How?" Applejack asked.

"I got a hunch from a very reliable source that you were using a loophole to win. So, that source offered me help and we got it done around 10." Big Mac said with a smirk.

"B-But only one pony helped you!?" Applejack shouted in shock "It's almost noon and I just finished ten minutes ago! How could you get done so fast!? Unless Rainbow…"

"Nah, Dashie was busy and I happened to stumble upon your deal so I helped, Jackie." Naruto called up from the tree, making the girls look at him and see his foxy smirk "Next time, try to do it fairly. Now, I recall having a maid known as Applejack Apple serve me if she loss."

Applejack blushed very red before she went inside to change. Naruto grinned and looked at Twilight "Well, I guess she didn't tell you?" Twilight nodded alongside Spike "I guessed as such. AJ would do whatever she could to win a deal, even if it means using a loophole to get out of it. This is why she sucks at making deals, most of the time she can't win so she resorts to loopholes. Which is why I'm always around to watch the deals and make if they are playing evenly."

"Does she do this often?" Twilight asked Naruto and Big Mac.

"Eeyup." Big Mac answered and Naruto nods to confirm it, before smirking deviously.

"And the best part, most of the deals involve me. Its one of the main reasons why Applejack is so close to me in certain terms." Naruto said before sighing with relief "That's actually how both her and Rainbow became my first mates." He looked at the door "Here she comes now."

True enough, the door opened and when Applejack came out, everyone but Big Mac blushed at the sight. Applejack was now wearing a maid outfit that looked tight on her, especially around the breasts. She wore a black and white maid outfit, but it made her look very sexy. The bra was short, making her to reveal most of her leverage and the skirt was short, almost revealing her panties unless she bends over. She also wore black and white stripe socks and wore a little maid hat.

Naruto broke out from his trance and gave a wolf whistle, making Applejack blush more.

"W-what do you want me to do, sir?" Applejack stuttered out, very red in the face.

"Head back to my house and can you do some spring cleaning while you're there? As you already know, the vines will help around the house and you." Naruto said while secretly flashing her a devious smirk.

Applejack blushed even harder and nodded before heading out to Naruto's home.

"So, let's catch up, shall we Twilight?" Naruto said as he jumped down and landed beside her.

"Sure." Twilight said before looking at Spike "Head back home, Spike. I'll join you later."

Spike nodded and left, leaving Twilight and Naruto alone. The two began to make their way to the shop.

* * *

"I see what your problem is?" Naruto said as he and Twilight sat down at a table.

They were currently at a restaurant, Twilight ordered a flower and grass sandwich while Naruto ordered for a fish sandwich. While they were waiting, Twilight informed Naruto about the tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala she received while on the way back from the Apple Bucking Trip with Applejack.

"And she just gave you one for you and another for someone else?" Naruto asked and Twilight nods before Naruto sighed "Tia, I can't believe you did this to your own student."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked, confused.

Naruto looks at Twilight "I've known Celestia for a long time now, you know that. One of her traits is being a troll to people. She's done this to a lot of people before to make them understand something. Tried it on me once, too bad for her that my prankster experience allows me to see through trolls like her. You remember the whole war thing some years ago?"

"You mean the legendary 'Prank and Troll War of Canterlot'?" Naruto nods and Twilight shivered "That war lasted for so long, it was finally over when Cadance and Shining finally ended it by making the agreement that as long as Celestia doesn't troll you anymore, you won't prank Celestia any more. Peace was pleasant after the war ended." Twilight said with a sigh.

"Oh come on, it wasn't THAT bad!" Naruto protested.

Twilight gave a deadpan look "I still remember when you and your clones fired those cannons on Celestia and me with the ammunition being water balloons. And I still remember those giant water balloons fired from catapults. It was worst when the guard corps got involve with the Sun, Unicorn, and Royal Guards supported Celestia while the Night, Earth, and Pegasi Guards supported you."

Naruto sighed at the joy of the memory "Ah, what a glorious war. Neither side won but it was going to be a historic event that will last for years to come about the mighty 'Prank/Troll War of Canterlot' in the archives. Celestia and I saw to it that it was recorded for everyone to see and read."

"Thank Celestia there wasn't another war since." Twilight said to mostly herself.

"Come now, it wasn't that weird." Naruto protested.

"No, it wasn't. But you talking to that statue was in the garden was your most weird moment." Twilight replied to Naruto.

* * *

 _Flashback, some years ago…_

 _A few days after the Prank/Troll War had ended…_

" _...and then I shouted 'Incoming Mortars!' and me along with a handful of guards managed to escape the water balloon bombardment! That is when I realized that attacking from clearings became a bad idea for the Prank/Troll War." Naruto finished telling a statue._

 _The statue itself was weird. It is had lion paw, eagle talon, goat leg, lizard (possibly Dragon) leg, deer antler, and another weird horn. It had a beard and it had the body of a pony but different. It also had a displaced tooth. It was in a pose of that looked like singing._

 _While Naruto had told the story to the statue, everyone walking by thought that Naruto was being heard. Oh how wrong they were. You see, there was more to the statue than meets the eye. Using his Wood Style, he created a tree next to the statue so he could talk to it. On the outstretched hand, one of Naruto's tails remains on it. People thought that it was just not to keep the tails together._

 _Oh how wrong they were._

 _Nobody could hear it, but a male's laughter was heard in Naruto's head_ " **Naruto, my boy. You really good at those prank wars! Seeing those memories of the entire Prank/Troll War, this totally makes up to why you never visited me! And the images of Celestia's face; priceless! Hahahaha!** "

" _Well, somebody has to cause some form of chaos every now and then. Too bad you're not around anymore." Naruto said with a sad sigh before smiling "If you were, you could have created a realm where we can have our pranks that is close to Equestria but just outside it! To imagine whole fortresses, with the ammunition being Water Balloons and the weapons being similar to Animal Balloons! And the make it all the more sweeter, being on a giant island surrounded by water and the wilderness being forests, plains, hills, and more! A realm made just for Prank/Troll Wars!"_

" **Excellent idea, my boy!** " _The voice said and Naruto could feel the devious smirk on the statue's face_ " **In fact, I think that when the time comes, I can give you your realm as a Birthday present. Oh! And I'll even throw in a realm for Christmas season where you can have a Snowball War! Oh, what fun!** "

" _I can't wait for i-" Naruto was about to say until being interrupted._

" _Naruto?" Naruto heard a female voice interrupt and he looked, seeing the filly Twilight "Why are you talking to that statue?"_

" _Ah, Twilight." Naruto said with a smile "And to answer, just telling my friend about the Prank/Troll War."_

" _Oh." Twilight said before giving Naruto the puppy eyes "Can you play with me?"_

" _Sure." Naruto got up before he got down and landed in front of the statue "See you later, D."_

 _Naruto left the statue alone with Twilight._

" **Oh Naruto, you were the best friend I never had. When the time does come and I get out, I will make up for my past mistakes and hopefully get to stay with you. Maybe I can even get my daughter, Eris, to date you.** " _The male voice added with a sad sigh._

* * *

"Oh come on, I had to tell him about the Prank/Troll War! I'm telling you, I'm not crazy." Naruto told Twilight with a frown "You will meet him someday, I know you will."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Twilight said with disbelief.

"Well, I got to head back home now." Naruto said as he got up "Good luck with the tickets."

Naruto got up and disappeared in a red flash.

* * *

Naruto reappeared in the living room of his home. He noticed that everyone looked very clean and he began to look around the house, not finding Applejack anywhere. He halted in front of the certain door and saw it was slightly open. Naruto smirked.

"Oh, you bad girl, AJ. You must have done something bad to make you down there." Naruto muttered.

Naruto opened the door, switch on the light switch to turn the light on, and closed the door before locking it with a seal. Naruto began to head down the stairs and soon, he found himself in the dungeon room. He flips up another switch and he sees Moon, Molestia, and Applejack chained to the wall with vines watching. The vines withdraw once they see Naruto and Naruto made a hand sign before they began to wake up.

"W-where am I?" Moon muttered sleepily.

"Welcome to my discipline dungeon." Naruto said as vines came back and put Moon and Molestia on a pair of desks in the room and chained them to the desks. The desks themselves were locked into place in their position and inhibitor collars were put around Moon and Molestia's neck.

"Let's start the lesson, shall we?" Naruto said.

"What about me?" Applejack asked to Naruto.

"Oh yes…" Naruto said before making a hand sign and a clone burst to life "You know what to do." The clone nodded and Naruto grabbed Applejack but put a collar around her neck "Come now, maiden. You have been a bad girl and you need some discipline."

Applejack gulped before she was pulled away to another room. The clone had the vines pull out books and put them on Moon and Molestia's desks.

"Now, let's get started." The clone said before smirking deviously "You will be unable to do anything but read from this book. If you try anything else, you will be spanked and not in the sexual way." The clone warned as he pulled out a wooden pad "Now get started."

"W-what is going to happen to Applejack?" Molestia asked.

"Don't worry, that is not your business. Now start!" The clone stated with a grin.

The two began to learn how to be discipline.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and this is another chapter. I'm here to confirm some things before proceeding. I will say right now that there will be stories similar to this, just to make things clear for you.**

 **Stories Related to The Equestrian Maelstrom:**

 **The Crystal War Equestrian Maelstrom** _(This story is based off the events of the Great Crystal War. Head Warning: a villainous and brainwashed Naruto, Naruto is King Sombra's Champion)._

 **The EqG Maelstrom** _(This story is based on the Equestria Girls World where Naruto leaves Konoha Academy and fled to Canterlot High)._

 **The Fox Shinobi of Equestria** _(This story is based off the events of Nightmare Moon successfully creating Eternal Night, similar to the events demonstrated on . It will actually be similar to Batman: Arkham Knight but MLP version and with the combination of Naruto)._

 **The Fox of the Swarm** _(This story is based off the events of the Changelings successfully overthrowing the throne of Equestria. Note that Naruto is Chrysalis' husband and mate. There is involvement of some ponies being turned into Changelings)._

 **The Kitsune Overlord** _(This story is actually an alternate reality, this story is the combination of My Little Pony, Naruto, and Overlord. Note that Naruto is the Overlord of these minions so you can guess Naruto is a villain and he is evil and powerful)._

 **I will say right now that, at a later date, Naruto will become a member of the Phantom Consortium, like Harry Dracula has. Those stories that are related are ideas to expand my current project with three different timelines and two different dimensions. Aside from that, I am still taking votes for this series' harem votes.**

 **Naruto Harem Votes: (Deadline is Chapter 10)**

 **Mane 5** (0 Votes)

 **Mane 10** (7 Votes) _[Wow, winning by a landslide.]_

 **Naruto: (Top 5 if Mane 10 work, Deadline at Chapter ?)**

Princess Moon (13 Votes)

Princess Molestia (13 Votes) _[Both still neck to neck]_

Queen Chrysalis (8 Votes)

Sunset Shimmer (8 Votes) _[Looks like Sunset managed to catch up with Changeling Queen.]_

Trixie Lulamoon (6 Votes) _[She's barely keeping the league against Astelle]_

Queen Astelle (5 Votes)

Snowdrop (4 Votes) _[This blind Earth Pony is getting some league over the Dazzlings.]_

Sonata Dusk (4 Votes)

Adagio Dazzle (3 Votes)

Aria Blaze (3 Votes)

Derpy (1 Vote) _[No support to Derpy.]_

Eris (1 Vote) _[We have a new racer! And she happens to the Goddess of Games and Discord's little sister!]_

 **Spike: (Top 5 at Chapter ?)**

Rarity (2 Votes) _[This is obvious not the attention right now.]_

Princess Ember (1 Vote)

Starlight Glimmer (1 Vote)

Cutie Mark Crusaders (1 Vote)


	10. First Contact and Message From PC

Naruto was in the Golden Oaks Library, the next day after the whole Grand Galloping Gala. He was making sure Twilight was ok after the whole ordeal after her friends were following her everywhere.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Naruto asked with concern.

Twilight sighed "Yes, I'm ok. Now can you go?"

Naruto sighed and was about to leave until they saw a green flash and see Spike coming into the room, carrying a scroll.

"Message from Shining Armor! It says it's' urgent!" Spike shouted as he ran in.

Naruto took the scroll, seeing Shining's symbol on it, before opening it and seeing a few words before he held a serious look "Twilight; gather the elements. We have a massive problem."

"What is it?" Twilight asked as Naruto turned to leave.

"Canterlot Castle has been locked down, and the Princesses' are being held hostage inside."

That was all that was said as Naruto left and Twilight gasped before she and Spike went to go get the others.

* * *

"What did the letter say?" Twilight asked while everyone, wearing their battle suits and on the train to Canterlot, which was moving very fast under Naruto's orders that he was recalled back to Canterlot to do his duty.

Naruto pulled out the scroll and opened it to read it.

" _Dear Naruto,_

 _I hate to recall you from Ponyville, but something had happened. The guards from inside the Castle said they saw three figures appear in the middle of the Throne Room and one of them snapped their fingers and forced all of the guards from within the castle to teleport outside then a shield surrounded castle to not allow access to any of us. When we were going to try to get through, a bunch of symbols appeared in a speak I couldn't understand before they altered to words where they are looking for you, Naruto. I have no idea what their intent is for you, but I would recommend you bring your guard with you so we can understand what they want._

 _Sincerely, Shining Armor._

 _P.S.: Tell Twilight I said Hi."_

When Naruto finished, everyone were shocked to hear while some knew there need was to help Naruto in case a fight came.

"We're here." Naruto said as the train came to a stop and opened. Naruto and the girls rushed out, ready to fight.

* * *

"What do you plan to do with Naruto once he gets here." Princess Celestia asked as she found herself and Luna tied in cyan rope.

The three figures looked at them before the one who tied them looked at another figure.

The figure that tied them wore a dark grey jacket, black shirt, brown pants, and light brown shoes. He had a grey collar on his jacket. The figure's skin was white. His left eye's pupil was cyan with black sclera and he had a scar that went down, below his eye. His right eye's pupil was red with black sclera and he had a scar that went up, above his eye. He had a smirk on his face. What had shocked them was that the figure looked like a 11 to 12 year old.

The figure that the first one looked at had a fancy black suit with tails, black pants, and white shirt with a black bowtie, he had a black top hat on his head, had a black cane in his left hand, and had black bat wings where his butt was at. He had black and yellow mixed messy hair and he had tan skin. He wore black gloves as well and his eyes' pupils were black while the sclera was yellow. This figure looked a 11 to 12 year old as well

The last figure had tan skin with blue markings all over his skin, his ears were replaced with black metal beat horns, and on top of his head he wore a red hat. His hair was black with red highlights in them and it was short spiked. He wore a orange shirt, a black jacket, and black cargo pants. He wore boots with a orange flame design on them. On the center of his shirt was a black fox symbol with nine tails. And on his back, he had a BLU Shred Alert on his back and on his right hand, he had a silver gauntlet and it had a pink gem on it. He looked like a 11 to 12 year old as well and his eyes were closed.

The first figure looked at Celestia "We apologies, Princess, but we need to get to Naruto so we thought getting you would get his attention to us."

"But why!?" Luna shouted at them.

"That is our business; Lulu." The second figure said, smirking.

Before they could say anything, the third figure's ears started beeping red and he opened his eyes. Both of his pupils were insanely small. His right eye was ocean blue but it had a slit in it while his left eye was blood red with a slit in it.

"He's here." The third figure said as the beeping stopped.

"Let's get started, shall we?" The second figure said with a grin.

* * *

Naruto and the Mane 6 began to approach the front door, where it was shielded. They were briefed on the situation and they went to the front door.

"I'm here now." Naruto said as he stopped in front of the door "What do you want with me?"

That is when he sees symbols appear in above the door.

"✌ ? ?￢ﾚﾐ ✡ ? ✌ ." The symbols said before they reformed into words they understood "And so you are." Suddenly, they see symbols changed and replaced the last ones " ? ﾟﾓﾪ ?￢ﾚﾐ?￢ﾘﾜ ✌ ? ✋ ? ﾟﾒﾧ ✌ ? ✡ ?￢ﾘﾼ ?￢ﾘﾼ✋ ?￢ﾘﾜ? ﾟﾒﾧ ?." The symbols said before they reformed into words again "Now, come and join us and your Princesses."

Before they could respond, Naruto and the Mane 6 were covered in a cyan glow before disappeared like they teleported.

* * *

The Princesses see that the first figure was talking towards the direction of the front door of the castle before his light eye flared with power and suddenly, they see seven flashes and they see Naruto and the Mane 6 appear at the other end of the Throne Room. They looked confused before seeing the figures and the Princesses.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" Twilight shouted in shock.

Twilight was about to run but was halted by the first figure, who stood in the way.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked to them.

"We're here to talk to you, Naruto." The first figure replied with a composed figure.

Naruto wouldn't hear of it and grabbed his sword "I won't talk to terrorists!"

"We were hoping to avoid this, but we'll have to beat it out of him." The second figure said, sighing to him.

"I'll deal with him, Harry Cipher." The first figure said with a smirk "I've been dying to get a proper fight."

"I told you to call me by my title; Naruto Dreemurr!" Harry Cipher, the second figure, shouted in anger.

"We get it; Alcor the Dreambender." The third figure replied, he had a echoing in his voice.

Alcor sighed in defeat "Whatever, Naruto Furiku."

Naruto Dreemurr, the first figure, smirked before he lifted his right hand into the air and suddenly, seven flashed occurred and seven floating white hands with a hole in their center appear, each one had a different color.

"Let's dance, shall we?" Dreemurr asked to Naruto.

 _{Theme song "Undertale - Megalovania Remix" began to play}_

Naruto began to form handsigned before he inhaled " **Fire Style: Pheonix Fire Jutsu!** "

He launched a volley of fireballs at Dreemurr. A hand with a green glow went in front of Dreemurr before it created a green shield, protecting him from the attack.

' _So those hands serve a different purpose.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he saw the shield lower ' _So green creates shields.'_

"My turn." Dreemurr said and suddenly, the hand with the red glow shot forward before it opened up and fired a black beam with a red glow to it.

Naruto dodged it with ease and flashed away before appearing behind Dreemurr, ready to strike. When he was about to him him, Dreemurr teleported away with a teal flash and the hand with the green glow suddenly turned red and fired a beam at Naruto. Naruto's quick reflexes allowed him to dodge the up close attack and he moved away.

"What?" Dreemurr said to Naruto, and he looked and saw that Dreemurr was floating in mid-air with the other hands and the last two hands joined him "Thought I was going to take that attack of your's?"

' _So the red one fires beams and he can change the color of his hands.'_ Naruto thought to himself ' _His reaction time is amazing. He better than I originally thought. I shouldn't underestimate him.'_

Dreemurr smirked before he jerked his right arm out and all of the color on the hands' center changed to cyan. Then Dreemurr aimed his right hand at Naruto and multiple strings of cyan shot from the hands, all aimed to Naruto.

Naruto swung his sword at the cyan string, managing to cut them. But he was soon overwhelmed and ended up tied up. Dreemurr lifted his left hand up and suddenly, a bunch of shurikens appeared above him and he launched them at Naruto. Naruto acted quickly and flashed away as the shuriken collided with the wall, not damaging it at all.

Naruto appeared on the wall behind Dreemurr and charged at Dreemurr. When he about to hit, a green shield appeared and protected Dreemurr. Surprisingly, the wall wasn't called forth by one of Dreemurr's hands. Naruto was pushed back and that is when he sees Dreemurr turning to look at him before all the hands' glows turned red and they fired a combined beam. Naruto managed to flash away and when he reappeared, he saw a red heart appear on his chest before it turned dark blue before he felt himself falling down to the ground like gravity was pulling him down. Suddenly, a bunch of bones appeared where Naruto was going to land and he managed to do some handsigns and a wood platform was created, saving him from the impaling fall.

Naruto looked at Dreemurr before Naruto's rinnegan and his EMS activated. Dreemurr saw this before sighing then he put his hand on his stomach.

"I wanted this to be a simple fight." Dreemurr said before he opened his eyes "If you want like a God, Naruto. Then let's serious and fight LIKE GODS! **Soul Restriction Seal; Release Level 0!** "

When Dreemurr finished that, a bright white light surrounded Dreemurr. When the light shaded away, everyone looked at Dreemurr and see that his appearance changed. He now wore a purple robe on him with a symbol of sorts on the center of it and he had a collar on the top of the robes. He had white sleeves and his skin was still pale white. However, he had a pair of goat horns from his head now. He opened his eyes, revealing them to being pure white with black sclera and he had a black line below his eyes and the scars were gone.

"Meet my true power, Naruto." Dreemurr said before smirking "My 'God Of Hyperdeath' Form. In this form, you will learn that even Discord fears me!"

 _{Theme Plays: Undertale - Hopes and Dreams Remix.}_

Dreemurr held his right hand up and suddenly, a series of red "!" appeared and soon, white with rainbow color beams came down from the ceiling and Naruto barely dodged the one about to him.

" **Almight Push!** " Naruto shouted as Dreemurr was pushed by an unrelenting force. Dreemurr wasn't pushed far but held his ground. Naruto created three clones and he fired a Phoenix Fire Jutsu while two clones fired Water Shark Bomb and the last one fired a Air Bullet.

Dreemurr counted by summoning fireballs that countered the Phoenix Fire Jutsu, he fired a white star to counter the Air Bullet, and summoned two dual blades and destroyed the Water Shark Bombs. Naruto dismissed his clones and charged. Naruto went attack and both blades collided. Naruto kept flashing in hopes of getting Dreemurr but Dreemurr seemed to be able to move faster and managed to react just in time.

Naruto began to go through handsigns and this time, he began to prep for a Rasenshuriken to attack Dreemurr with. Dreemurr held his hands out and a giant goat skull appeared. Naruto launched the attack and Dreemurr made the skull open its' mouth and a vacuum occurred, making the Rasenshuriken being sucked up without it exploding.

"Enough of this, Naruto!" Dreemurr shouted.

Naruto growled and went to attack, launching a Great Fireball against Dreemurr. Before the attack could hit, a green child with a giant white spoon appeared in front of Dreemurr before it aimed its' spoon forward and a green shield with the Dreemurr Symbol appeared, blocking the attack.

"Kindness." Dreemurr said as he saw the spirit.

"A seed of corruption exist in his mind. He needs to be cured of it." Kindness said as it turned into a ball of flames in Dreemurr's palms.

Dreemurr threw the ball at Naruto and he got hit, making Naruto cry out in pain. However, inside Naruto's mind, a memory appeared in his mind. While this was happening, a purple spirit with a white book in it's hands and a dark purple pair of glasses appeared next to Dreemurr.

"Perseverance." Dreemurr said before it turned into purple ball and he launched it at Naruto and it hit and another memory appeared in Naruto's mind.

Naruto opened his eyes, revealing them to being Nightmare Moon's eyes " **STOP IT!** " Naruto shouted in a mixed voice of Naruto and Nightmare Moon and he launched another Phoenix Flower Jutsu.

The attack was countered when a yellow spirit appeared with a dark yellow cowboy hat and a white revolver gun in it's hand. It fired a few white bullets to destroy the fireballs. It grabbed it's hat and bowed.

"Justice." Dreemurr said and the spirit turned into a ball and when Naruto appeared above him, ready to cut him down, Dreemurr threw the ball at Naruto and it hit his chest, making another memory appear and making Naruto hesitant. Naruto flashed away and that is when he saw three more spirits appear.

The first one was a ballerina with white shoes, the second one was a boxer with white boxing gloves, and the third one looked like a knight carrying a white sword.

"Integrity, Bravery, and Patience." Dreemurr said before launching all three at Naruto.

Naruto got hit by Patience before he flashed away to cut down Integrity and Bravery. Bravery, however, countered the attack and Integrity took her chance and hit Naruto. Bravery charged at Naruto and he flashed away but Bravery followed and hit Naruto. Naruto began to kneel down in pain he was apparently feeling.

Dreemurr held his hand up and a ball of red appeared in his hand.

"Determination." Dreemurr said before launching it at Naruto. Naruto looked like black ooze was leaking from his eyes and mouth and when he got hit by Determination, Naruto grunted as everyone sees a small piece of Naruto was shattered and it revealed Naruto's cheek.

"Let him go, Nightmare Moon." Dreemurr said as he changed back to his previous form.

" **N** o." Naruto whispered out before he looked like he was crying " **I do** n't wa **nt t** o fa **de** **aw** ay, li **ke ho** w Cel **esti** a d **i** d t **o** **m** e s **o** **lo** ng **a** g **o**."

"Do you think possession and residing in Naruto's mind going to help you get revenge." Dreemurr asked to the possessed Naruto "Celestia saw you as a parasite, but you are much more."

"Perhaps we can help you." Alcor said as he finally spoke after the whole battle ending.

"W **ha** t d **o** y **ou me** an?" Naruto asked to Alcor.

"I'm a Dream Demon, miss Nightmare Moon." Alcor replied "We make deals that benefit both sides. And here is the deal I'm going to offer you." Alcor approached her "Nightmare Moon; I will give you a new body to call your own and you get to keep your powers and everything. In exchange, however, I want you to free Naruto so we can talk to him and get our business with him done and over with." Alcor proposed before holding a hand out to him and it ignited in a blue flames "Is it a deal?"

Naruto looked at it before grabbing it and shaking it "Deal."

When Alcor stop shaking, he snapped his fingers and that is when everyone sees blue mist leaving Naruto's mouth and eyes before it formed into the air and it began to change into a new appearance.

Nightmare Moon's physical form was now that of a 18 to 19 year old mare. She had black fur, purple mane and tail, she was an alicorn, and her eyes were still the same. However, her cutie mark was a blue shield. Nightmare Moon looked at herself.

"What did you do to me!?" Nightmare Moon shouted in anger.

Alcor grinned "That's the thing with Dream Demons. I proposed you a deal for a physical body, you just didn't think on WHAT form I would give you. And now that both sides of the deal is fulfilled, my work here is done."

"Why you little…" Nightmare Moon said and was about to attack when she saw Alcor waving a finger in front of her.

"Now, now, now. I did this for a purpose. If people see Nightmare Moon, unlike Princess Moon, they will think their tyrant is back." Alcor said with a smile "So I gave you a new look. Welcome to the world, Nyx."

"I…" Nyx said before sighing "Fine, I will go with it. For now."

"That's a good girl." Alcor said before turning to a drowsy Naruto.

"What happened?" Naruto asked before he sees Furiku approaching him.

"Dreemurr and Alcor just separated you from Nightmare Moon, or Nyx now." Furiku said before he held a letter out to Naruto "Read this."

Naruto took the letter and opened it and began to read it. The camera was about to angle to see but it was pulled by Alcor.

"Don't even think about it, viewers." Alcor said to them.

After reading the letter, Naruto had a confused look "O-ok, I get it. But who is 'Emerald Pie'?"

"He's Pinkie Pie's twin from another dimension." Alcor said as Naruto pocketed the letter "Different behavior, same power."

"Well, I'll join this 'Phantom Consortium' and their 'Eclipse Multi-Warriors' since you saved me." Naruto said to them "Just next time, don't do this again."

"Won't make any promises!" Furiku replied with an insane grin and a demented chuckle.

"See you then." Dreemurr said before all three of them disappeared in a cyan flash and the cyan rope around the Princesses disappeared. Naruto felt a burning sensation on his left arm shoulder, knowing it was the symbol.

"Let's never speak of this again." Naruto said to them.

"Never speak of what again?" Nyx asked, silently agreeing with it.

"Exactly." Naruto answered as everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **How's this for 'soon'? Not even 24 hours since my update on Harry Potter-Dracula. Do read that if you haven't. And I have some questions to answer.**

 **Tensa-Zangetsu102:** _Isn't anyone from Konoha is going to show up?_

 **My answer to that is that I was actually thinking that they make an appearance after Fall Weather Friends where Konoha discovered that there was a nation outside the Elemental Countries so they deserve to contact them and confront the Princesses by the means of a certain celebration. I'll let you guess the end.**

 **Lucian Naruto:** _I realized that in this fanfic, Minato, Kushina and the siblings of Naruto are mentioned, this is obvious. But why have not they come yet? Will not you show them anything or what they are doing? Or even the reaction to Naruto's disappearance?_

 **My answer to that question, Lucian Naruto; do you recall the fact that he was neglected by both the village AND his family? To answer first; do you really think they care for him as an actual being? The only thing they will probably care for him as is a weapon for Konoha. To answer second; they will make an appearance on Fall Weather Friends and maybe, just MAYBE, the means of a certain celebration. And the reaction will be done later. For now, wait.**

 **That is it. Now for the votes.**

 **Naruto Harem Votes: (Deadline is Chapter 10)**

 **Mane 5** (0 Votes)

 **Mane 10** (7 Votes) _{And this one won by a Landslide.}_

 **Naruto: (Top 5 if Mane 10 work, Deadline at Chapter ?)**

Princess Moon (13 Votes)

Princess Molestia (13 Votes)

Sunset Shimmer (9 Votes)

Queen Chrysalis (8 Votes)

Trixie Lulamoon (6 Votes)

Queen Astelle (5 Votes)

Snowdrop (4 Votes)

Sonata Dusk (4 Votes)

Adagio Dazzle (3 Votes)

Aria Blaze (3 Votes)

Eris (2 Votes)

Derpy (1 Vote)

Lady Teria (1 Vote) _{We have a new challenger!}_

Nyx (1 Vote) _{We have a new challenger!}_

 **Spike: (Top 5 at Chapter ?)**

Rarity (2 Votes)

Cutie Mark Crusaders (2 Votes)

Princess Ember (1 Vote)

Starlight Glimmer (1 Vote)


	11. The Phantom Consortium Celebration

A week and five days later…

Naruto and his friends, plus Nyx, had returned to Ponyville. Nyx had made amends of what she was doing to Naruto with Molestia, Moon, and Applejack. Of course, she was accepted to them but told her that they will get revenge against them. Naruto continue to teach Molestia and Moon, and they have a new roommate; Nyx. Applejack was still the maid of Naruto.

Naruto had looked at the letter every now and then. Then he looked at the mirror he was given by Alcor in his room. It was a teleportation mirror that led to 'Black Haven', the village of the Phantom Consortium.

He packed his weapons and some food if he felt this was a trap. Then he looked at the mirror before he channeled the chakra in his 'DE' symbol and it opened the portal. Naruto told his friends that he was going to be gone for the day due to the letter he got. Naruto stepped through the portal and it closed behind him.

* * *

When Naruto stepped in the portal, he found himself in front of a giant gate. The place reminded him of the Hidden Leaf Village but it had major differences; like the color of buildings were different, there was no Hokage Monument, and the Leaf Symbol was replaced with the 'DE' symbol.

Naruto then saw two people had come out a portal like him.

The first person was a male with black hair with some red in it. He was wearing black robes with some red on it and it had a badge with a lion on it. He had emerald green eyes. He had a wand in his holster on his waist.

The second person was a female that looked like a werewolf. She wore black with red robes. She had hair with ponytails. And she had a wand on her waist in a holster, like the male.

"Wow, so this is Black Haven?" The male said.

Naruto decided to make his presence visible "I take it this is the place, then?"

The boy and girl turned to Naruto and were studying his appearance before the male replied "I would guess." The boy replied to him before holding a hand out to him "Harry Dracula of the Potter-Dracula Universe, at your service." The boy said before gesturing to the female werewolf "This is my zing, my soul mate; Winnie Werewolf."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, not like the original but my own kind. I'm from the Equestrian Maelstrom Dimension." Naruto replied with a fox smile "First time as well, I guess."

"Glad you guys could make it." Naruto heard a familiar voice said. The three looked and saw Alcor. Naruto noticed that Harry recognized him.

"Hey Alcor." Harry said to him.

"Hello to you too, Dracula." Alcor replied with a smile before looking at Naruto "And welcome as well, Naruto. Glad you both could make it to the festivities."

"Shall we get going?" Naruto asked Alcor.

Alcor nodded and the group began to go inside the village. That is when they see celebration everywhere. People of different kind were playing around.

"Come on, Error!" They heard a girl said and they looked. Naruto saw a boy of 11 to 12 sleeping on a tree branch and saw a girl of the same age trying to get the boy up.

The girl had white skin, her hair was long and had ponytails and the hair color was rainbow color. The left ponytail had the color of red, orange, and yellow while the right ponytail had the color of green, blue, and purple and her hair on her head was all the rainbow colors. UT Sans's jacket hung around her hips, brown, long sleeves with blue lines and a light shirt; a protector is on said shirt, attached to her chest. Ink wears a giant brown scarf which is almost as big as herself. She has a work belt crossing her chest, with rainbow paint vials (which have heart shaped tops) on it. Ink has pants which have the same color scheme as her sleeves. Upon the pants she wears light brown shorts. Instead of slippers, Ink wears sport shoes with a tiger print on the sides. She also has finger less gloves. On her back, Ink holds her signature weapon, her giant paintbrush. Like her brother, she had whisker marks on her cheeks. Her right eye was a yellow star with black sclera and her left eye was a cyan pupil with black sclera. Every time she blinked, her pupils changed.

The boy had a black jacket with a orange fur collar. He had a pair of red fingerless gloves and his skin was yellow. His head's skin was black with orange hair. He had yellow teeth and had blue lines that went down from below his eyes. His right eye's pupil was a white dot with red sclera. His left eye's pupil had a blue outer layer, orange inner layer, and the center of it was black dot and his left eye's sclera was red. He wore black shorts with a single blue line on the left and right side of his shorts. His leg skin was red and he wore black slippers. All around him, errors popped.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked to Harry.

"That is Error Naruto and Ink Naruko of the Error-Ink Countries Dimension." Harry answered.

"All but you two are the only ones out in your dimension. Everyone else that was created by Danny are restricted here but life here isn't bad. It's mostly peaceful, with some sparring and fighting around." Alcor added to them "We used to have four out, but one of them was deleted by Danny for people not liking it and the other is undergoing a remake, so the OCs in the dimension was recalled back here."

"Oh. I feel sorry for the guy who lost it all." Naruto said to Alcor. "What should I know about this place since I am the new guy."

"Well, there are multiple OCs around the village. You'll be able to tell the difference between them thanks to their unique features. The normal people are just creations, like AIs from SAO." Alcor said with a smile "They do the farming, gardening, sales, and more." Alcor pointed at a large field "Over there is where one of many sparring grounds is. A lot of people go there to train on their powers and learn more." Alcor pointed at a shop with a volcano behind it "Over there is where the Blacksmith is to make the weapons or items you want, the volcano serves its' purpose for it. Everywhere else is either a house, armory, weapons shop, or more."

"Is everything free here?" Winnie asked Alcor.

"Only for OCs that don't have their own dimension set up yet." Alcor said before looking at Harry and Naruto "That means you two have to pay to get food here. Any dimension's economy works here so if you have any, go ahead and buy something or go make something."

"So who are some interesting sparring partners here?" Naruto asked Alcor.

Alcor chuckled "Well, we have; Naruto Dreemurr, Naruto Furiku, Shade the Changeling, Error Naruto, Mist, Cryo and his Cryo Corp, Naruko Kage, Sasuke Sonikku, Eggfox, Aku no Naruto, Chi no Surassha, Aeon Luna Riddle-Moon, Naruto Ryder, Sakura Harper, Naruto 'Revan' Uzumaki, Asura Uzumaki, Indra Uzumaki, The Azeroth Narutos', Cosmic Star and his group, Narubot, Agent Japan, and more."

"Are they all strong?" Naruto asked.

"They are in their own right." Alcor said before smiling "Now come on, we should join the festivities."

* * *

Naruto had separated from Harry and Winnie and he was looking around, taking in the village. He even smiled at the happy and joy faces of everyone in the village.

"Enjoying the look of it all?" A familiar voice asked to Naruto.

Naruto looked and saw Naruto Dreemurr with a smile. He was hovering in the air and landed next to Naruto.

"How did you find me so fast?" Naruto asked to Dreemurr.

"It's your first time here, I knew you would love to see the sights." Dreemurr said as he sat down on the roof "Everything is peaceful here. I'm going to miss it when I head to my dimension when the gateway opens up."

Naruto looks down before he turned to continue exploring. Dreemurr watched him leave before he sighed and began to follow.

Naruto kept going until he saw another training field, this one had a forest environment, unlike the other open field with some tree cover field. Naruto saw two combatants at each other. It was Shade the Changeling vs. Naruto Furiku.

Shade had summoned Nightmare to fight against Furiku. When Furiku saw this, he charged himself and his entire body (except for his clothes) was now pure red with red electricity around him and his eyes were now yellow. Furiku and Nightmare clashed against each other, both to appear evenly matched in terms of strength. However, Furiku grinned and suddenly, he exploded in power.

When the light ended, Furiku was no longer in the state of power just now. Nightmare was burnt to a crisp before it flashed away. Shade looked angry before he aimed his horn at Furiku and fired a giant beam of red energy. Furiku crossed his arms and he glowed clear color. When the beam hit, instead of damaging Furiku, it surrounded him and when the beam stopped firing from Shade, Furiku took the power and directed it back at Shade, who took the blast.

When the smoke cleared, Shade appeared to have a lot of broken shell but his endoskeleton was still there, intact. Shade scowled before he was surrounded by a green glow and all the damage was repaired.

"Nice fight, huh?" Dreemurr asked to Naruto as he landed next to him. Shade and Furiku continued their spar while Naruto just watched.

"Yeah. I would have thought Shade wouldn't survive that." Naruto replied, a bit of confusion in his tone.

"Well, Shade is different from the others." Dreemurr said with a frown "His story is almost just as terrible as all Harry characters. He was murdered when he was 6 years old in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza I. He was revived by the Marionette but he was more powerful than your average souls. His soul was pure magic and power, so he was more powerful and stronger than his fellow souls. He inhabited an endoskeleton and it became magically enchanted to becoming indestructible and allow him to shift shape to different forms. Then when Freddy Fazbear's Pizza I closed, the second came and added with them was the Sonic and Treasure Island group. Then Thomas. Then they had to open in a larger building, calling it 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza III', due to too many animatronics. Once they had the larger building, they received Pinkie and her crew as well as the Anime Crew. And finally, the managed to get Candy's to join them. After that, they made one more movement and made a massive park to hold so many animatronics and called it 'Fazbear's Fun Park'."

"Fazbear's Fun Park?" Naruto asked, never heard the name before.

Dreemurr nodded "Yeah, that is where Shade comes from. There are four locations made into one park. There is the Front Show Stage, right where the entrance of the park is. That is where Candy and his crew are at, including Thomas. The west of the park is known 'Equestrian Mobius' is at, it is where Pinkie and her crew and the Sonic Crew as well some others are at. The East of the park is known as 'Treasure Anime Town', it is where the crews of Treasure Island and Anime are at. And the north of the park is known as 'Fazbear Forest' where the Freddy and his crew are at."

"Are they watched?" Naruto asked, surprise at the park size.

"Yeah, by not 1 but 4 Night Guards. A tower in the North, East, West, and South. All are connected to the 'Employees Only' Castle in the center of the park." Dreemurr said before looking at the fight "Shade is normally at Equestrian Mobius but he is sometimes somewhere else."

"I… see…" Naruto said before looking at Dreemurr "Why do you have seals on you?"

Dreemurr smirked "Well, I have a lot of power since I have the main characters of the Undertale cast, including W. D. Gaster, sealed in me. That much power, all at once, would do more harm to me than good. So I created something similar to the Cromwell Seal that Alucard has. The only difference is that I am able to release all four levels. Right now, you see me at Lvl 1. I have four levels; Lvl 3, my normal form, Lvl 2, Lvl 1, and Lvl 0."

Dreemurr glowed white for a moment and when the light dimmed, Naruto looks and sees a different Dreemurr.

Dreemurr now wore a green with a yellow stripe shirt. He wore black cargo pants and black fingerless gloves with a metal plating on the top of it. He wore ninja sandals. Around his waist was a utility belt (not like Batman's), it had a holsters and a sheath on it. On the left, there was a holster that had a revolver there. On his right, there was a sheath and in it was a knife. Dreemurr's hair was now brown and he had a cowboy hat on. In his right pocket, he had a book. Dreemurr's eye color were now electric blue. His skin was tan in color.

"This is my normal form, Lvl 3." Dreemurr said with a smile "In this form, I'm able to use the Human Souls of Undertale. My soul is rainbow color for a reason."

"I see. So you have a piece of each soul on your figure. Well, all except for Patience because he/she has a sword." Naruto said.

Dreemurr chuckled before he pulled out his knife and when he channeled his rainbow soul power into it and the knife morphed into a sword.

"Never mind." Naruto added after seeing the sword "Never knew you could morph that blade from a knife to a sword."

Dreemurr made the sword turn back into a knife "Well, the knife is the center of my power in this form. It is because I can channel all the human soul power into it while any other item would be able to use one only."

Naruto nods and that is when Dreemurr surrounded himself in a white light. When the light dimmed, Dremurr once again looked different.

This time, Dreemurr had orange jacket with a white fur collar, a white shirt, a pair of black cargo pants, and ninja sandals. His left eye color was electric blue while his right eye color was orange. Dreemurr's skin was now white.

"This is my Lvl 2 Form." Dreemurr said with a smile "In this form, I have access to use the powers and abilities of Flowey, Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, and Muffet. Though if I wanted to, I can use Undyne's armor as a Phase 2."

Naruto nods and Dreemurr transformed once more, only this time he was in his Lvl 1 form, the one that Naruto was familiar with.

"And my Lvl 1 Form. In this form, I have access to use the powers and abilities of Asgore, Omega Flowey, and W. D. Gaster. And you have saw my final form, Lvl 0. In that form, I have the powers and abilities of Asriel Dreemurr; the God of Hyperdeath."

"I see." Naruto said, absorbing the information. After he did, he looked at the fight and see that Shade and Furiku were still fighting "Let's go somewhere else."

Dreemurr nods and both turned to leave.

* * *

Later…

Naruto was now in Town Square where the celebrations were going to be held now. Naruto could see few familiar faces with a lot of new ones he has never seen before. Before long, everyone sees Danny walking onto the platform with the mic.

"Thank you everyone for coming." Danny said with a smile and wiped a happy tear "Now, allow me to welcome you to my Birthday Party! Let the feast begin!"

As soon as Danny finished saying that, the tables were filled with food of all sorts. Everyone began to feast. Naruto sat with Harry Dracula, Winnie Werewolf, Error Naruto, Ink Naruko, Alcor, Naruto Dreemurr, Shade, and a guy named Narubot.

After the feast was over with, they played some games like chess and checkers before heard the door open and everyone looked before seeing a giant chocolate peanut butter cake with candles on it on a towed table. The one who brought it in was none other than Emerald Pie.

Emerald Pie has a grey coat (like Maud's), black mane and tail are puffy (Like Pinkie, originally straight), and he has yellow eyes (like Limestone). Despite not looking a lot like Pinkie Pie (both him and Pinkie are twins), they tend to think a lot alike. On his flank, he had three emeralds there.

Emerald brought the cake to the front of the front before he looked at Danny "I got your favorite cake, Danny! Chocolate with Peanut Butter frosting!" Emerald then pulled out a large container of ice cream "And your favorite ice cream; Chocolate Peanut Butter. Though I did get your other three favorites; Mint Chocolate Chip, Cookies and Cream, and Marshmallow Ice Cream."

Danny smiled "Thank you, Emerald." He looks at them "Well, I guess it is time for dessert then some gifts."

Everyone cheered and started having cake and ice cream. There was plenty of cake and ice cream so there was no need to hold much back. After that, Danny began to open his presents.

 **(I won't say since they're my real world presents.)**

* * *

After the celebration ended, Naruto and Harry with Winnie were in front of the gate they were at in the beginning.

"Well, you have my number if you ever need me." Harry told Naruto with a smile "Do call sometime. I'll come if you ever need my help."

Naruto nodded and smiled "See you later, Harry. I hope we meet again."

"Oh, don't worry. We will, I know it." Harry replied with a smile before Naruto saw Harry and Winnie took their portals home and Naruto followed suit by taking the portal to his home.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday to me!**

 **Also, there are some things I want to address. I apologize for rushing the last chapter. But with my birthday coming so fast, what can you expect for me to do when doing both chapters for these two involving my birthday. To clarify now, this chapter doesn't affect the timeline to the Equestrian Maelstrom. The purpose of this chapter like the other one are to reveal some new OCs I have been working on and some other things.**

 **Naruto: (Top 5, Deadline at Chapter ?)**

Princess Moon (13 Votes)

Princess Molestia (13 Votes)

Sunset Shimmer (9 Votes)

Queen Chrysalis (9 Votes)

Trixie Lulamoon (6 Votes)

Sonata Dusk (6 Votes)

Queen Astelle (5 Votes)

Snowdrop (4 Votes)

Adagio Dazzle (3 Votes)

Aria Blaze (3 Votes)

Nyx (2 Votes)

Eris (2 Votes)

Derpy (1 Vote)

Lady Teria (1 Vote)

 **Spike: (Top 5 at Chapter ?)**

Rarity (2 Votes)

Cutie Mark Crusaders (2 Votes)

Princess Ember (1 Vote)

Starlight Glimmer (1 Vote)

* * *

 **Bonus Clip:**

I was sitting in my seat, looking at all the reviews I receive and any favorites and more. Then, after checking that, I go to 'Google' and type down 'FIMfiction' then click the website name. Upon logging on, I see I have 1 message. I moved the mouse to look and see the name 'Sonicdash123'.

"What is it that you want now, Charming?" I said before clicking the message. Of course, I see me and Sonicdash123's messages last night.

 **Sonicdash123: "Still planning on the next episode of phantom war or no?"**

 **Danny Eclipse: "Yes, if you want to, we can start somewhere after April 15."**

I went to look at the new message and see this.

 **Sonicdash123: "Ok."**

I blinked before blinking again then smirked.

"Well, I guess an old project of mine is coming back." I look at the camera "That's right folks, a 'third' project is coming back on my account of FIMfiction."

I look at the message before typing down.

 **Danny Eclipse: "Alright, after April 15. But I will warn you that my fans on Fanfiction are going to want updates so it won't be 24/7 like it used to be. Can't wait for Danny to return to the land of the living."**


	12. The Applebucking Season

Naruto was laying down on a branch of a tree, located on a cliffside in the territory of the Apple Family. He knew what today was. It was beginning of Applebuck Season, it was a time of year where the Apple Family bucks the apples from the trees. However, this season was somewhat different.

Naruto heard footsteps and he looked, seeing Applejack and Big Mac, who was on crutches with a broken leg. That was reason behind the difference. Big Mac and Applejack were the only able members to do this year's harvest but because Big Mac was injured, only Jackie would be the one to do it. Naruto knew it would be too much for her so he thought of offering assistance.

"Boy, howdy. I've got my work cut out for me." Applejack said as she looked at the sight of so many trees.

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed.

"You're not doing those alone, are you?" Naruto asked from his tree.

AJ and Big Mac looked at the tree and see Naruto jump down from the top and landed on his feet before he got up and walked over to them. AJ smiled at Naruto.

"Well, glad you could come sugar fox." AJ said to Naruto, who smiled at the nickname that AJ sometimes called him.

"Well, I couldn't just let you do so much work without so much as a helping hand." Naruto replied "So much hard work is stressful and I know what you are like when you are stressful."

"And you know how to get me 'unstressful'." AJ added while blushing.

"Good luck, you two." Big Mac said before he walked away.

Naruto nodded and popped some Shadow Clones to help start with the gathering. Naruto, himself, was helping out AJ. However, after some time of this work, they began to feel the ground tremble. AJ looked at Naruto.

"Please tell me that is just your clones." AJ said to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head and jumped up to a tree branch and jumped up again, landing on the top of the tree. He looked out around, seeing no noise from the clones. He looked again and spotted a stampede of cows heading towards Ponyville.

"We have a cow stampede on a course to Ponyville!" Naruto shouted down to AJ, who nodded and ran off to get Winona, her pet dog. Naruto began to jump from tree to tree in a ninja fashion, heading towards the Stampede. He let out a loud whistle and kept going.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the road that led to Ponyville. He could see the villagers panicking, except for Pinkie Pie (who was enjoying the trembling than anyone else). The stampede was almost to his way and he could see AJ and Winona beginning to join the stampede in hopes of altering their course.

"Naruto!" He heard Twilight shout. She didn't know that Naruto had a solution to this every time a stampede of cows were on their way to Ponyville.

With Twilight…

"Hold yourself, Twilight." Twilight heard and looked, seeing Rainbow hovering just above the ground.

"What do you mean!?" Twilight demanded with worry "Naruto is about to get run over!"

"Naruto can handle himself." Rainbow replied with confidence.

Back with Naruto…

Naruto held his ground, he could hear Twilight about to run to him when he sees a red and orange blurs past the stampede and they go to Naruto's sides, revealing them to be Shi and Chi. They got to Naruto's sides and got into an attack stance. Naruto kneeled down and put a hand on both of them and that is when yellow energy left Naruto and entered the two foxes. The foxes began to grow in size and they had more of a feral appearance. Then, Chi and Shi roared at the stampede, making the cows stopped in fear. When they finally stopped, Chi and Shi returned to normal and all three approaching the leader of the cows with Applejack and Winona already waiting for them.

"Ok, start explaining to me why you started to stampede to Ponyville." Naruto ordered them with a powerful and authority tone that shows that he is control here.

The leading cow mooed back before clearing her throat and spoke "Sorry about that Naruto and Applejack, but Mooella here saw one of those nasty snakes." When she finished, a lot of cows gasped in shock and Naruto sighed at the news "It gave us the willies, you know."

"We understand." Applejack said to them with a nod.

"Next time, please steer AWAY from Ponyville when you do stampede again. I would really hate to resort to my actual powers to just protect it and my love ones." Naruto added with a caution.

The leading cow nodded and they began to head away. When they were gone, Naruto nodded at Chi and Shi and the two left to head back to the house. Naruto looked back at Ponyville and they see everyone celebrating at the save.

"Welp, we should get back to bucking, right?" Naruto asked to Applejack, who nodded and Naruto sent a shadow clone to the town while the real one went with AJ.

* * *

The clone Naruto made to Ponyville when everyone began to hug him.

"Thanks for saving the town again, Naruto." Mayor Mare thanked with a smile.

The clone Naruto nods "Well, I'm just a clone but I wanted everyone to know. Due to reasons, the real Naruto and Applejack are going to be working at Sweet Apple Acres for the week so any activities with them will have to be cancelled."

"Why?" Pinkie asked to him.

"It's Applebucking Season." The clone answered "With Big Mac injured, AJ would be the only one to do it and Naruto didn't want that to happen cause it would cause unrest and too much stress for her. And Naruto knows what it means for that so he and AJ are going to be busy."

"What about Molestia and Moon?" Twilight asked.

The clone Naruto chuckled "Well, those two are almost finished learning everything about the culture of current Equestria. By Naruto's estimations, they'll be ready to experience Equestria by the end of the week."

Twilight nods and the clone dispels himself.

* * *

Later…

It was dawn outside. After so much work, Naruto and Applejack managed to get half of the apples done and sent to the farm. Both Naruto and AJ were sweating from so much work they have been doing. They had sweated so much that Naruto was wearing shorts that he had with him in case of normal hot weather or hard workouts and his sandals. He had taken off his net shirt and green jacket. Applejack was wearing nothing more than a orange bikini and panties with her cowboy hat and the rest of her clothes were off her.

The two finished with the last batch and had Naruto sent clones to get to the farm. Both Naruto and AJ were leaning against a tree, side by side.

"Wow…" AJ said as she looked at so many empty trees "I reckon that I wouldn't have gotten all of this done by myself on the first day."

Naruto nodded "Well, now that we are done for now, I say we get some shut eye."

"I don't know about that, Naruto." Applejack said with a smirk "I could go a few rounds." Before Naruto could react, Applejack was now on Naruto, their faces were inches from each other. They could feel their hot breaths against each other "Besides, I have to pay you back some way for helping me so much. What better way to repay you in a way to love it?"

"AJ…" Naruto muttered, the heat getting to him now.

* * *

 **Warning: Lemon Scene. Anyone under the age of 18 is to either skip to the Lemon End or go to the next chapter (when one is put up). This warning was only put up for the safety of children. Do not let children under the age of 18 read this. This is the last warning.**

AJ leaned to Naruto and both kissed each other. As they kissed, AJ began to press her DDD Bra Size Breasts against Naruto. Naruto, the heat now filling his mind, began to feel his dick hardening at the pleasure he was feeling. It didn't help that he could literally smell AJ's pheromones due to his fox enhanced sense of smell.

AJ finally pulled away from her kiss before unclipped her bra, letting it fall and reveal her perky Triple D Breasts to Naruto. Naruto, instinctively, lean forward and began to lick one of her tits while using one of his other hands to play with her other tit. AJ moaned softly at the feeling and began to untie her hair. When she finished letting the last band out of her hair, her hair fell free and it turned out long blonde hair. AJ finally stopped Naruto after he started licking her other tit. She began to travel south and stopped where Naruto's shorts were at. She could see the bulge and she untied the shorts and pulled down both of his shorts and boxer underwater, revealing his dick. Naruto's dick was 17 inches long and it was very thick.

AJ moaned just by looking at it "I'll never get used to seeing just a big and thick dick like your's, Naruto."

Naruto grinned "Well, mine is one of a kind, right?"

AJ nodded and began to jerk it off, occasionally licking it. Naruto was groaning softly as she did this. AJ finally stopped and Naruto looked at her before AJ opened her mouth and immediately tried to deepthroat it, making Naruto groan loudly at this. AJ continued to suck Naruto off, occasionally deepthroating it. Naruto was groaning until an idea came to mind. Naruto began to stop AJ, who was sad that she had to stop. However, she was even more happy when she saw Naruto repositioning her to where her panties was in front of him and he took off her panties, revealing her wet pussy. He smiled and began to lick her pussy lips, making AJ moan at the feeling. AJ let out hot breath and began to suck Naruto once more. As the two continued, both were going further about their sex. AJ began to deep throat Naruto while Naruto was not licking the insides of AJ's pussy, making sure to hit all of her G-spots. And this was easy for Naruto since he was a fox and they, like some animals, had long tongues.

As they continued, they began to feel each other hitting their peak. The only question on their mind was; who would go first? So they kept holding back until they both finally made to the edge. Both didn't have enough to warn each other when they went over. Naruto came in AJ's mouth while AJ came all over Naruto's tongue and some went into his mouth, allowing both to taste each other's juices.

Naruto licked his lips "Mmm, the sweet taste of apple juice, my favorite kind."

AJ blushed very red at the comment. Then AJ looked at Naruto's still hard cock before she moved again. Naruto was now leaning against the tree and AJ began to position her pussy right over Naruto's dick. Then AJ descended and when Naruto's tip was against her pussy entrance, she dropped down suddenly and made Naruto groaned out loudly while AJ moaned out loudly. After that, it took them a bit to relax and when they finished waiting, Naruto grabbed AJ's waist and began to thrust in and out of her, not so hard but not so light either. AJ moaned loudly while Naruto occasionally grunting in pleasure as Naruto fucked her mate.

"Oooohhhh Naruto!" Applejack said with a moan "Oh Celestia! You're so big! I forgot how big you are compare to other stallions."

"And you're so tight." Naruto grunted back "I guess this happens when you wait so long since we last had sex."

"Well," AJ moaned out in pleasure "we have been busy lately."

"Very true." Naruto said and he continued to fuck AJ.

AJ moaned out loudly at this feeling "OOOooohhhh! Keep going, Sugar! Harder, Faster!"

Naruto grinned before he began to bang into AJ, making her cry out in pure pleasure and bliss.

One would think that hearing screams of pleasure and bliss would attract the attention of ponies. However, Naruto had placed a barrier around him and Applejack that silence any sound from within the barrier and it would make them invisible from people seeing.

* * *

"Where could they be?" A girl asked as she wandered around the Apple Acres. This girl had yellow coat, red mane and tail with a red bowtie on the back of her hair. She wore a pink shirt and blue shorts with a white belt and a golden apple buckle. She wore brown leather boots. This girl's name was Applebloom. She was 16 years old, same age as Spike.

 _ **{Before you say anything, yes. I am fully aware that Applebloom and Spike are supposedly kids. However, I decided to accelerate the ages of all the children, making them close to age appropriate to having sex. That doesn't mean that Naruto can have sex with the CMC members, so don't even think about it.}**_

As Applebloom continued to look around, she had unknowingly passed through an invisible barrier. When she was completely in, she began to hear AJ screaming. Immediately, Applebloom ducked down at the sudden noise and hid in the bushes and looked where it came from and that is when she sees a sight that made her blush very red at the sight and unknowingly began to arouse her greatly from this. She decided to keep quiet, careful to not cause any noise.

Applejack was now against the tree while Naruto pounding into her. AJ was screaming in bliss as she felt Naruto against her pussy.

"OOOOOHHHH YES NARUTO!" AJ screamed in pure bliss and lost in her own world of pleasure.

Naruto grinned as he thrusted into AJ "Say it AJ. Otherwise you won't get your reward."

Applejack looked at Naruto "N-never…" Suddenly, Naruto stopped and pulled out his cock from Applejack's pussy, causing her to look at him "W-why?"

Naruto grinned "If you don't submit, then I won't reward you. We've done this for a long time, I think you should just give it up now."

AJ could feel herself close, she couldn't let Naruto ruin it but she didn't want to damage her pride either.

"Oh well…" Naruto said and was about to move away when AJ spoke.

"Fine! I am your Apple Slut! I submit!" AJ said and was rewarded when she felt his cock thrust deeped into her pussy, making her moan loudly.

"That's a good girl." Naruto said with a victory smile before banging her in, making AJ scream in bliss once more. As he kept pounding into her, Applebloom from her hiding spot was now against the tree her bush was at, masturbating while breathing hotly at the smell of sex in the air. Naruto sniffed the air and immediately caught Applebloom's scent.

' _Well, this complicate things…'_ Naruto thought before smirking, secretly performing his Shadow Clone Jutsu and having it go to Spike's house ' _The boy has the mature sooner or later.'_

After two minutes, Naruto and AJ began to feel their edges and both really wanted to let go.

"Naruto!" AJ moaned out "I'm going to cum!"

"Me too." Naruto grunted out.

AJ looked at Naruto "Do it inside! I want it inside!"

"Whatever you wish~" Naruto said before both he and AJ came. AJ screamed in bliss as she felt Naruto's hot cum fill her pussy. Once they finished cumming, the two collapsed on the ground, some of cum leaking out of AJ's pussy. The two laid down against the tree and Naruto was now settling down.

"Well then, that just happened." Naruto said to AJ.

AJ smiled warmly and patted herself "I do hope I get your child, Naruto. I've been wanting to get a child from you, but I never had the guts to tell you. That and my pride got the better of me."

Naruto smiled and, after the two cleaned up, they got dried and dress and began to head to the barn. Applebloom was still masturbating when she heard noise behind her. She looked and sees Naruto with Spike, who was looking at Applebloom with a very red face.

The clone Naruto grinned "Good night, you two. Be sure to go home once you clean up and all." And then he dispelled himself.

Spike was about to turn to leave when Applebloom bounced on him, ready to be please with a man here for her.

Spike lost his virginity that night.

 **Lemon has ended. I repeat, Lemon has ended.**

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

Naruto and AJ were finishing the last of the apple trees and when they were all finished, they took them to the barn.

"Thanks again for helping Naruto." AJ told him with a smile.

"No problem." Naruto replied with a fox smile "Always a pleasure working with you."

"Though I do have a question." AJ said to him. Naruto grunted in acknowledgement "I wonder what happened to Applebloom last night. She didn't come home last night and then, she returns home in the morning and she looked like she had the most happiest birthday in her life."

Naruto shown he was curious while inside, he was grinning ' _I bet that both Spike and Applebloom are now mated. Thank goodness that I removed their memories of my involvement and my time with AJ in the woods that dawn. All they will remember is them meeting in the woods and getting down. And I can't believe they found the Treehouse.'_

Truth be told, Naruto knew where Applebloom and Spike slept last night. It was AJ's old treehouse. When Naruto learned about it, he 'repaired' it. By repair, Naruto repaired all the broken stuff and changed the inside of it. It was basically a tree house from the outside but in the inside, it was a house. It was a literal home in a tree. Naruto had went there not long after Applebloom and Spike (he made sure he got home) returned home, he checked out their last spot he left them before following a trail to the Treehouse and saw the mess and cleaned it all up. It wasn't as good as his house, but it could possible rival it.

Oh well, just another day in this land he loves.

* * *

 _ **{Ok, before I continue, this was only done because people have been pestering when Konoha was going to get involved. So here, I have a bonus clip for you. But this is only because I wanted to confirm that Konoha WILL have a role in this.}**_

 _Meanwhile…_

In a room that had only a desk, a bunch of papers and scrolls, and some other stuff, there was a man sitting on the chair. He had sun-blessed blonde hair, he wore green jacket, blue pants with ninja sandals and a pouch with bandages on his right leg. He wore a white cloak with red flame designs and on the back of the cloak was symbols of 'Fourth Hokage'. He had ocean blue eyes and his fur was white. He was a Alicorn. This was Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki, Naruto's ' _father_ ' (PS: The word "Father" was meant for venom tone.).

Minato was doing his normal Hokage duties when he saw a man join him. This man was Jiraiya, Naruto's ' _Godfather'_.

"Well, Jiraiya?" Minato asked to him "What is the news?"

"Which one? I brought one from something international and one from the toads." Jiraiya replied.

"First, the toads." Minato answered with a eyebrow raised.

Jiraiya sighed "The Prophecy has changed."

"What does it say now?" Minato asked.

"'The goddess rescues the Child of Prophecy and reborn the child as a kitsune before sending him to learn of Harmony and Friendship. And, when the time is right, the Child of Prophecy shall bring Justice upon the evils and the Nations.'" Jiraiya recited to him with a grim tone "I checked to see if it was Menma or Natsumi but it wasn't them that were taken by Kami. However, I noticed someone has gone missing."

"Who?" Minato asked to Jiraiya "Who is the Child of Prophecy?"

"Naruto." Jiraiya said to him.

Minato's eyes shot open and instantly used his **Flying Thunder God** Jutsu but he didn't flash, which means that Naruto was either out of his reach…

Or Naruto was, really, rescued by Kami herself.

Which only meant that Minato and Kushina knew they made a grave mistake.

"And…" Minato's voice was cracked, he was very upset and disgraced at himself for failing as both a father and a Hokage "What is the international news?"

"A boat had left and gone missing for three weeks before returning, saying they found a new land. So I had a spy go with them and not long ago, he returned to me saying that there was, indeed, a new land. One with a race similar but different from ours." Jiraiya reported "The other Kages are aware of this. They discovered a land known as 'Equestria'. And there could be more that we aren't aware yet."

Minato began to think before he nods "Alright, I will be sending a team over there with a unique transportation seal so we can just flash over there rather than take boat."

Jiraiya nodded "Who will you be sending?"

Minato began to think before answering "I will send Kurenai and her team as an advance party. If she reports that it's too much, I'll deploy Team 9 and either Team 7 or Team 10."

Jiraiya nods "I'll go with them just in case things go south."

Minato nods and Jiraiya left. However, when Jiraiya did leave, Minato slumped back in his chair and silently cried about his failure.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and sorry it took so long to complete. I had a lot of stuff to do so I couldn't get to it immediately. However, I finally managed to finish it. I hope you liked the Bonus Clip. And before you say anything, the Lemon Scene was actually my very first lemon scene I've ever made so don't go blaming how bad it was.**


	13. The View of Other Maelstroms

**Hello everyone. Danny Eclipse here and I wanted to give you this heads up. As you already know, I have created multiple other realms where Naruto is part of different Timelines of Equestria thanks to Starlight Glimmer (** _*Cough* Spoilers *Cough*_ **). So this is a chapter that is going to give you an insight of what the other timeline/dimension Naruto's are and what they are possible like.**

 **The following views are in this order: Great Crystal War, Land of the Changelings, Everlasting Night, Overlord (it was when Naruto was accidently flung back in time to a point in time when he wronged by Starswirl the Bearded and turned to a path of darkness by Starswirl), and Demented (it is the timeline when another Naruto was flung into another world and became a Pony Freak like the EOI and the Subjects).**

 **Once again, this is NOT part of the story but I thought you would love to see something from the other timelines/dimension that you would like the glimpse to see what they may contain, I tried not to let out too many spoilers of them. And, about the Everlasting Night, it was an idea to combine something like Batman: Arkham Knight into MLP but change some things.**

* * *

 **The Great Crystal War Timeline:**

There was a big battle. White anthro stallions and mares wearing golden armor were charging against anthro ponies wearing black armor with black and purple mane and tail.

Out of them all, there was a cyan anthro pegasus. She had cyan fur and wore a blue battle flight outfit. She had a right cyan pegasus wing and a left metal wing. A part of her left ear was missing. She was battling against enemy Pegasi flyers and when she landed, she was attacked by a dark armored soldier. She threw them back but lost her mask ,revealing her face. She had rainbow hair and magenta eyes and had a scar across her left eye. She went to continue fighting, not noticing a boulder being thrown down a cliff. When she pushed back another dark armored pony, she noticed the boulder about to fall on her.

Before she could react, two anthro ponies came from nowhere and mowed right through the boulder like it was nothing, turning it into a bunch of small rocks. When Rainbow opened her eyes, she sees two Earth Ponies, both wearing black battle mining suits.

The first one had pink fur with a dark pink mane and tail, both cut short. She had some dust and cuts on her and she had blue eyes. The second one had grey fur with purple mane and tail. She had cuts and dust on her as well and she had blue eyes as well.

Rainbow looked at them "Glad you saved me there, Pinkamena and Maud."

Pinkamena nodded with seriousness "Oh course, Rainbow. Now we need to conti-"

They were interrupted when they see a large smoke cloud appear afar. They looked and see a wooden hand erupt from the smoke and when the smoke cleared, it revealed a giant statue that had black cuffs on it. It roared out, its' power being gigantic.

"So _he's_ here too." Rainbow said with venom.

Suddenly, two giant anthro stallions appeared and began to charge against the statue.

Rainbow, Pinkamena, and Maud were about to head forward until they see someone land in front of them a few feet away.

This figure wears a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wears a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and has a Kitsune crest (a black swirl with a black circle on the center of the swirl) on the back. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. On his back is a Chokuto Sword with a black handle and scabbard. The figure looked like a orange nine tails. His fur was orange and he had black stripes from around his eyes to his ears. The figure had bandages on his arms, where his hands were. His left eye was completely purple with black rings around it. It also had tomoes around the central pupil. His right eye was green with three tomoes around the central pupil.

The figure gave a smirk, revealing he had canines "And where do you think you're going, girls?"

Rainbow growled "Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto kept his smirk "Come now, is that _any_ way to treat a friend?"

"You became my enemy when you fell prey to Sombra's corruption." Rainbow growled.

Naruto frowned "It's too bad." He began to stand straight before he dug a hand into his cloak before pulling out a photo. On the photo, it showed a smiling Naruto with a smiling Rainbow, Applejack, and Fluttershy "Why do you deny the dark side, Rainbow?" He looks at the picture "This is so upsetting…" He looks at Rainbow and grinned "But that's ok!" He puts away the picture "I'm sure you'll have a change of heart!"

Naruto put a hand on his sword and all three girls got into a battle stance "Let's dance, foxy." Rainbow challenged, getting a chuckle from Naruto before they charged at each other.

* * *

 **Land of the Changelings Timeline:**

In Canterlot…

Princess Celestia looked around, seeing all the battling happening around her capital. The Guard Corps were battling against insect ponies known as Changelings to defend their home.

"Princess, we need to evacuate you out of Canterlot." A stallion voice said behind her.

Celestia turned around, being greeted by the Captain of the Royal Guard; Shining Armor.

"How is the situation?" Celestia asked.

Shining sighed "I hate to admit it, but the Changelings are advancing fast. We have tried to counter their advancements but all attempts have failed. And without your sister…"

"We may lose." Celestia finished with a sigh "If my sister wasn't captured and if I fallen, Equestria may stand a better chance."

"We have to go before the Changelings advance too far." Shining Armor insisted.

Celestia nodded and turned to leave. When the guards were about to open the door, it was blown open by a blast of magic. Shining stood in front of Celestia with his shield and sword raised. Some close guards came to his side.

The smoke began to clear, revealing who attacked it. There was a female Changeling that wore green and blue-green outfit. She had dark green eyes with elongated oval pupils. She has a teal mane and tail, blue-green chitinous plating over her midsection, and she wears a small, black crown tipped with blue orbs. She had armored changelings with her.

"Well, well, well." The female changeling said with a distorted and echoing voice "I finally found you, Celestia." She looks around her and sees the guards readying their weapons, a few who had spears aimed them at them "Oh, what an absolutely pathetic and futile sight."

"Queen Chrysalis, I assumed?" Celestia asked to the female Changeling.

Chrysalis smirked "I see my reputation proceeds me."

"You'll never get the princess!" Shining Armor shouted and ready himself for a fight "You'll have to get through me if you want her."

Chrysalis looked at him "And who might you be?"

"I am Shining Armor; Captain of the Royal Guard!" Shining replied with pride "I will not fail to defend the Princess from evil beings such as _you_."

Then they all heard a feral growl from behind the group. The changelings moved, revealing an anthro Nine Tailed Fox.

The Nine Tailed Fox had orange fur with black tips. The Nine Tails wore dark green chitin armor and had a Chokuto Sword with a black handle in his right hand. His eyes were green with three tomoes around the central pupil. He was staring right at Shining Armor.

Chrysalis giggled "I like you to meet _my_ Champion and Personal Bodyguard; Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto walked in front of Chrysalis and aimed his sword at Shining "You _dare_ insult my Queen, _Captain_ Armor!?" Naruto growled with venom.

Shining Armor growled back "Yeah, I dare. What are you going to do about that, fox?"

Naruto growled in anger before looking at Chrysalis, who smirked and gestured 'go ahead' "Just don't kill him."

Naruto nods before charging at Shining Armor.

"Stay out of this!" Shining Armor ordered his men "The fox is mine!"

The two clashed blades.

* * *

 **Everlasting Night Timeline:**

In the land of Equestria, all the shined was the moonlight. The Sun and Moon were merged, creating a permanent Solar Eclipse. A great city, in the center of the former Everfree Forest, was the center of the Solar Eclipse.

In the city, there was a anthro mare running. She had yellow fur and had red and yellow mane and tail. She wore purple clothes and had a teal robe belt. She also had a unicorn horn and had teal eyes. She was running through an alleyway and when she was about to come out of another alleyway, she sees light and vehicles at the end with their top spot lights on her. She stopped and tried to turn around, only to see it was blocked by vehicles and soldiers. She heard a gunshot being sounded. She turned around and see Rainbow Dash, but she was different.

She wore dark blue, almost black, armor and had bat-like wings. She also had a blue cape and had a pistol in her right hand. Her hair was cut to look like a mohawk and she had bat pony ears. Her eyes were still magenta but now had slits like a batpony.

"The chase is over, rebel scum!" Rainbow shouted in anger "Now you have nowhere to run." She aimed her pistol at the unicorn "No one is going to miss you, Sunset Shimmer."

Sunset closed her eyes, awaiting her fate. Then she heard a gunshot sound off but heard Rainbow cry out in pain. Sunset opened her eyes, seeing Rainbow's pistol on the ground and Rainbow holding her right hand in pain.

" _ **Chasing defenseless unicorn mares, Dash?**_ " A distorted and almost robotic male voice asked " _ **That's low, even for you.**_ "

They all looked and see a shadow appear on the ground. Then, a figure landed in front of Sunset. The figure was wearing a military-like suit (his suit design was similar to the Arkham Knight but the Arkham symbol was replaced with a Kitsune Symbol and the bat ears on his mask was replaced with fox ears and he had nine tails that were armored up as well).

"Fox Knight." Rainbow growled before looking at her men "Kill him!"

They were about to attack but Knight beat them to it by pulling out two twin pistols and shooting the men down dead. The Knight looked at Rainbow, who growled and opened her wings and took off. When she did, the Knight put away his guns and looked at Sunset.

" _ **Are you injured, Ms. Shimmer?**_ " The Fox Knight asked her.

Sunset nodded "Shaken, but fine."

The Knight nodded before he touched his right fox ear on his mask before looking at her " _ **Come along, Ms. Shimmer. We'll be having company soon.**_ "

Sunset followed Fox Knight out of the alleyway before seeing a tank and a car with three soldiers surrounding them. From on top of a building, Rainbow was smirking victoriously.

" _ **It's best you get down, Ms. Shimmer.**_ " The Fox Knight said as looked at them.

"How are you going to beat them?" Sunset asked.

" _ **By evening the odds.**_ " The Fox Knight answered.

Suddenly, they heard the roaring of an engine and everyone looks, seeing a black with orange outlines car coming around. Then, it stopped and the wheels began to spread apart and the car lifted up a bit before the center of the car opened and a giant turret came out with a two other attachments, one of them was a gatling gun while the other was a Riot Suppressor Gun.

"60mm Cannon: Operational." The computer in the car stated. It aimed the cannon at the unmanned tank and fired, destroying it in one blast. The soldiers aimed their guns at the car and fired, making the turret look at them "Riot Suppressor: Engage." The Riot Suppressor gun fired three shots, one to knock down the soldiers. The car then approached them and the back opened, revealing two seats.

" _ **Get in, Ms. Shimmer.**_ " The Fox Knight told her " _ **Unless you want to die to the Night Guard?**_ "

The Fox Knight made it that there was no argument. Sunset sighed before getting into a seat and she was strapped in. The Fox Knight went to the cockpit and got inside and retracted the seats back into the back with the door close shut. Then the car took off.

* * *

 **Overlord Timeline:**

There was an anthro alicorn flying through the sky. She had very dark blue, almost black, fur and had blood red mane and tail. Around her neck was a piece of line string that was attached to the Alicorn Amulet. She wears a black cloak around her and she lands on the ground. Then, a flash of orange next to her and an anthro nine tail fox appeared next to her.

The nine tailed wears a red shirt with a black cloak, black cargo pants, black sandals, and has nine tails. He had orange fur and electric blue eyes.

The two stared at the front door into the palace. Around them was nothing, no pony in sight. The alicorn was frowning in disappointment. That is when the front doors opened and out stepped an old, ancient looking, unicorn with a long white beard and white mane and tail and wore robes. He had blue fur.

"No adoring crowds or grand entrances to welcome your queen?" The alicorn asked to the bearded pony "You must have told many slanderous lies about me to have the ponies flee in my presence."

"Astelle, my pupil, what has become of you?" The bearded unicorn asked to the alicorn before looking at the fox "And who is that?"

"Oh, this?" Astelle opened her wings to look at herself before looking at the unicorn "Don't you find this a good look on me? Seems your elemental magic isn't all cracked up to be, now is it?" Astelle questioned the unicorn before folding her wings again "You withheld how powerful this new magic can be. Powerful enough to beat the great Starswirl." She narrowed her eyes at him dangerously.

"And my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. I am Astelle's friend and partner." The Nine Tailed Fox answered.

Starswirl began to step forward "Magic based in darkness can only corrupt. You can never truly be happy if you embrace it."

Starswirl noticed the magic attack from Astelle and blocked it.

"How DARE you speak to be about happiness!" Astelle shouted to him "You destroyed MY happiness a long time ago!"

"I am sorry for the pain I cause upon you, Astelle." Starswirl apologized "My miscalculations have come to a great cost to you. But seeking revenge will not appease your anger. It can only serve to fuel it."

Astelle growled at Starswirl "Oh, you're 'sorry' are you? You're 'sorry' that you destroyed my life!? And kept secrets from me, knowing what it would do it me!? I demand that you take back your curse from me or I will show you no mercy!"

"It is unwise to venture down this path." Starswirl warned Astelle "There is no need to destroy what little sanity resides within you with violence."

"You are the reason for everything I am!" Astelle shouted at Starswirl "You could have followed after me and try to see reason. You could have had it all, Starswirl, but your pride outweigh your good judgement!"

"Worry not, old fool." Naruto continued with a frown "The tears that Astelle once shed are long gone. And her better judgement showed just how blinded she truly was to you."

"In fact, you should rejoice." Astelle continued with a dark tone "For I have come to give you exactly what you wanted from me all along: permanent release. When you are out of my way, there will be nothing left to stop me from curing the _plague_ you have placed on these ponies."

"I can't allow you to do that, Astelle." A female voice said from behind the door of where Starswirl stood.

Astelle and Naruto looked at the source of the voice and Astelle was shocked and surprise to see who it was.

"Celestia?" Astelle asked to her.

"You have to let this go." Celestia said to her in a begging-like tone "Starswirl's right. There is no good that can come from this."

Instead of understand, Astelle became very angry and looked at Starswirl with rage "How dare you inflict this pain and responsibility upon my sister! You have corrupted EVERYTHING I hold dear and I will take great pleasure in destroying you!"

Celestia began to speak in a begging tone "Astelle, please… Don't do this! I don't want to fight you!"

Astelle looked at her "Stay out of this Tia. You can't understand the damage he's done to me, to you, to ALL of ponykind! I am this world's last hope for redemption."

"I am sorry it has come to this, but I can't allow Equestria for your misguided vengeance." Starswirl said to him.

Naruto growled and he cloaked himself in an orange aura "What would YOU know, old fool? I was supposed to be my village's hero and look what THEY did to me! I am abused, tortured, and more! I follow Astelle because she is the only one who has EVER showed me kindness!"

"Missguided?" Astelle laughed at what Starswirl said "You know NOTHING, you old fool. Did you really think you could mold me into become your puppet!? Telling me all these lies about my destiny and my fate! Without once even considering what I want! Or even what is even good for Equestria! You put up a good disguise of wisdom and power but I know the truth! I know what you really are! A coward!"

 _{Play song: "A New Era Begins" from Magpiepony.}_

 _Continue after the song ends._

Celestia was crying against the Tree of Harmony that Starswirl was turned into. Astelle was giggling darkly before laughing evilly at the fate of Starswirl. Naruto, who was leaning against the stone wall, was grinning at the misfortune of Starswirl.

"Such a perfect ending for the mighty 'Starswirl the Bearded'!" She looked at the Tree of Harmony "Forever trapped in the form of a tree, unable to find the sweet release from immortality that he so longed for." She looked above the tree and see five gems "And better yet, I found exactly what I have been looking for: The Elements of Harmony!"

Celestia turned to Astelle, tears still crying from her eyes "I-I won't let you do this, Astelle! Whatever evil plan you have stops now!"

"You don't know what you're talking about Celestia. I'm only going to make the world a better place." Astelle told her. "Ushering that new era of peace and prosperity. And banish the CURSE on our linage."

"Yeah Celestia." Naruto agreed "A world without magic is a perfect world. Magic is the cause of our pain, what better way to end it by destroying the source?"

"Ushered in by your hatred and destruction!" Celestia accused Astelle "The only curse I see on our linage is YOU!"

Celestia surrounded Astelle with her golden magic.

"Astelle!" Naruto called out and looked at Celestia. Naruto charged at Celestia but she pushed him back against the wall.

" **For the future of Equestria. I, PRINCESS CELESTIA, banish you!** " Celestia shouted in the Royal Canterlot voice. " **Never again will your treachery harm anypony here or here after!** "

"NO!" Naruto shouted and attempted to charge but Celestia pushed him back into the wall, more force into it this time.

"W-What?" Astelle asked to Celestia in shock "B-But I did this for you, for us. You have to let me explain, Tia! Tia, don't do this! Tia, you're my family, please!" Astelle began to be sealed into a painting "T **ia!** "

"NOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted as he got out of the rock.

Celestia fell to the ground. Naruto lean against the rock, crying before he looked at Celestia. Then, his eyes turned blood red.

"You... **you…** " Celestia turned to look at Naruto as his orange aura flared "I'm going to make you pay for hurting my older sister!"

Before Naruto could attack, he was surrounded by golden magic and Celestia stared right at him.

"You are the last pawn of Astelle. Time to rid Equestria of you!" Celestia shouted in anger.

"Do it, you sister traitor!" Naruto shouted at Celestia in cold and feral hate "Seal me within that painting as well with Astelle!"

"No, I have somewhere worse for a demon like you." Celestia said as her eyes began to glow white " **I, Princess Celestia, banish you to the deepest and darkest place of Tartarus where you will be there forever!** "

"I will avenge Astelle, Celestia!" Naruto shouted in anger before he began to fly away like a comet "I **WILL AVENGE ASTELLE, CELESTIA! ONE DAY, I WILL RETURN AND WHEN I DO, YOU WILL REGRET NOT SEALING ME AWAY WITH ASTELLE! I WILL RETURN!** "

* * *

 **The Demented Dimension:**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself on the ground. He got up and noticed he was in front of a random graveyard entrance. He walked right inside, looking around until he noticed a grave that looked like it flashed a minute. Curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto approached the grave. When he was right in front of him, he was reading the name on the tombstone.

 _ **Here lies Doppelganger**_

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he sees a white glow from in front of the tombstone. Naruto stepped back and see that he was glowing white. Before he could pull away, he was held into place as he felt something entering his body.

"Wh-what is happening to me?" Naruto asked before he cried out before a large flash happened.

When the flash ended, standing in front of the grave was a new Naruto. This Naruto was still an anthro nine tails. He had white fur with some orange streaks. His eyes were insanely small and were electric blue with slits. Naruto was looking at himself before something snapped in his mind before he grinned and the picture of Doppelganger flashed in his mind.

After looking at himself for a bit, he heard a noise and looked towards the source. He began to walk in that direction before he saw something.

There was a RED Engineer with a Clockwerk's Helm, a Gunslinger and a Pip-Boy. Naruto felt the surge to touch that human. So he jumped down and the Engineer looked at him.

"Hello good sir." The new Naruto greeted him "Who are you?"

"I'm Robot Engie, fox boy." The Engineer told him "Who are you?"

Naruto began to think of a name before he grinned "My name is Copyfox."

The newly named Copyfox walked up to him and held out his hand to him to shake. Robot Engie grabbed it and shook and Copyfox heard a sound that sounded like assimilation. Copyfox grinned and Robot Engie immediately let go and pulled away.

"Thanks for giving me your powers." Copyfox thanked with a grin before his eyes glowed and he fired lasers out of his eyes, hitting Robot Engie and killing him. Copyfox looked at his hands and grinned before he began to walk away, with the intention of traveling the world.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. Truth be told, I think I got this done about a month or so ago and thought I put it on the chapter. Just checked today and found it wasn't, so I'm sorry for not downloading it. Also, just to tell you now, here are the present votes for ALL the Maelstroms. And sorry for not hosting the Human World Naruto, but truth be told, I still haven't come up with an idea on how to do it.**

* * *

 _The Equestrian Maelstrom:_

 **Naruto: (Deadline at Chapter ?)**

Princess Moon (13 Votes)

Princess Molestia (13 Votes)

Sunset Shimmer (9 Votes)

Queen Chrysalis (9 Votes)

Trixie Lulamoon (6 Votes)

Sonata Dusk (6 Votes)

Queen Astelle (5 Votes)

Snowdrop (4 Votes)

Adagio Dazzle (3 Votes)

Aria Blaze (3 Votes)

Nyx (2 Votes)

Eris (2 Votes)

Derpy (1 Vote)

Lady Teria (1 Vote)

 **Spike: (Top 5 at Chapter ?)**

Rarity (2 Votes)

Cutie Mark Crusaders (2 Votes)

Princess Ember (1 Vote)

Starlight Glimmer (1 Vote)

* * *

 **CW [Crystal War] Naruto: (Top 5)** _[Accepting OCs, females only.]_

Umbra _[King Sombra's sister]_ (1 Vote)

Rainbow Dash (1 Vote)

Pinkamena Diana Pie (1 Vote)

Maud Pie (1 Vote)

* * *

 **LOTC [Land of the Changelings] Naruto: (Top 6)** _[Since Queen Chrysalis is already Naruto's mate, there is need for six others. Warning: Only ponies that can become Changelings will be able to vote, no none Changelings allowed. I may accept OC Changelings, only females.]_

Rainbow Dash (1 Vote)

Applejack Apple (1 Vote)

Twilight Sparkle (1 Vote)

Pinkie Pie (1 Vote)

Rarity (1 Vote)

Fluttershy (1 Vote)

* * *

 **EN [Everlasting Night] Naruto: (Top 5)** _[Accepting ideas to relate Batman and MLP,_

Starlight Glimmer (1 Vote)

Trixie Lulamoon (1 Vote)

Gleaming Shield _[Shining Armor's Twin Sister]_ (1 Vote)

Flare Warden _[Flash Sentry's little sister]_ (1 Vote)

* * *

 **Overlord Naruto: (Top 7)** _[Only Villains or Corrupt Ponies can be selected on this. Also accepting OCs, females only.]_

Nightmare Moon (1 Vote)

Bleeding Heart _[She is Cadance's version of Nightmare Moon]_ (1 Vote)

Daybreak (1 Vote)

Twivine Sparkle (1 Vote)

Queen Astelle (1 Vote)

Lich Queen Snowdrop _['The Return of the Snowdrop - Act 1' Version]_ (1 Vote)

Eris (1 Vote)

* * *

' **Pony' Freak Naruto: (Top ?):** _[Pony Freaks Only. Possibly accepting ]_

Brutalight Sparcake (2 Votes)

Painset Shimmercakes (2 Votes)

Rainbine (1 vote)

Magic Mare (1 Vote)

 **How many Freaks should Naruto have sealed in him?:**

1 (1 Vote)

2 (0 Votes)

 **Freaks Sealed Inside Naruto: (The First 1)** _[I have selected Doppleganger to be inside Naruto, considering how powerful Doppleganger can be when he encounters other freaks. I made my choice, you make yours'.]_ :

* * *

 **EqG Naruto: (Top 5)** _[Accepting OC EqG humans, females only.]_

Sunset Shimmer (1 Vote)

Sonata Dusk (1 Vote)

Adagio Dazzle (1 Vote)

Aria Blaze (1 Vote)

Gloriosa Daisy (1 Vote)


	14. The Arrival of a Friend

_**Warning: Story about Gilda meeting Naruto is terrible, horrible, and not age appropriate for Kids and Young Teens, it is best suited for over age 18 and over. Gilda's background story contains Rape and Woman Slavery.**_

Naruto was relaxing, it has been some time since Applebuck Season. And the peace has been undisturbed, so far. But Naruto had that feeling something interesting was going to happen today, that and he felt like an old friend of his was going to see him soon.

Naruto's train of thoughts were interrupted when he felt his property defenses went off. He opened his eyes, got up from his beach chair, and jumped onto the roof to look at the source. To his surprise, he sees it was Derpy that got caught by his 'Anti-Derpy' Defenses. When he first met Derpy and her weird inability to fly straight for a period of time, he made a defense especially made in the event she came onto his home and property.

Derpy had grey fur and had blonde mane and tail. She wore the mail mare uniform (which looks similar to the female mail carrier's outfit) as the official mail mare of Ponyville. Her eye color is yellow and they were off sync by a bit. Her breast size looked about Double D to borderline Triple D and that was Naruto's best guess. She had her mail bag with her.

Naruto approached her while she was tangled in the magical web of the Anti-Derpy defense "Hello Derpy, what brings you to my home?"

Derpy looked at Naruto with a smile "Hello Naruto, I have a delivery for you."

Naruto nods and snapped his fingers, causing the magical web to disappear and Derpy to fall on the ground. Derpy rubbed her flank from the fall before opening her mail bag and took out a white letter. Naruto took it and gave Derpy a wave of 'goodbye' before she took off… Then steering around in the air uncontrollably. Naruto sighed before he jumped back up to the roof, walked over to his beach chair, and laid down in it while looking at the letter before opening it before reading it.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _If you are reading this, it means that this letter either got to you on time or you got it late, either way you will be getting this message. I am on my way to Ponyville to meet up with my old buddy, Rainbow Dash. I know for a fact that you live in Ponyville as well so I plan to stop by see if you want to talk to each other. I've grown stronger since we last met and I want to see if I can beat you now. I'll be meeting you on this Thursday, I should be in Ponyville on Tuesday so I'll be spending Wednesday to catch up with Rainbow Dash. See you later then._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Gilda the Griffon._

Naruto smiled when he finished reading it.

' _So Gilda is coming to visit. I wonder how much she has improved.'_ Naruto thought before going inside to check the calendar. When he looked at the day, he saw it was Wednesday, as in the day Gilda should be with Rainbow Dash. Naruto blinked before shaking his head at the lateness of delivery on Derpy's part. Then, a thought occured in Naruto's mind ' _Perhaps I'll hasten our meeting and go visit Gilda and Rainbow.'_

Naruto nodded to himself on that thought before grabbing his sword and went back to the balcony before jumping out to run to Ponyville.

* * *

Later…

Naruto was running to Ponyville when he sensed Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and a familiar presence. Naruto stopped on top of a hill and looked where he felt the presence was at and sees Pinkie Pie trying to interact with Rainbow Dash and… Gilda! Well, Gilda has changed a lot from the view of it.

Gilda was a griffon. She had grown fur and feathers for her wings. She also had white fur where her head, arms, and shoulders are. Her wings were big as well. She was wearing armor on her from the looks of it. She was wearing orange scaled armor where her breasts were at and where the between her legs were at. She had grey fur at the top to keep the outfit on her body. She had red leather with grey fur outlines on the middle of her body and where her flanks was at. She had almost white cloths for pants on her legs. She also had brown boots with the front of her boots cut, exposing her brown griffon paws. She had golden rings right between her shoulders and the elbows. She had bandages at the bottom of her elbows and had brown gloves and golden rings for bracelets. She had purple markings around her eyes and at the end of her feather hair. Her eyes were golden yellow in color. And with her, on her back, looked like a lance or spear on her back. The handle was red and it had some gold parts on it. And the curved blade at the end of it. There was also two feathers with purple at the end of them on the bottom of the weapon.

' _Gilda has been working out, that is for sure. I hope she has been training with that weapon of hers.'_ Naruto thought before he disappeared in a red flash.

* * *

A few minutes earlier…

"So what have you been doing, Gilda?" Rainbow asked to her long lost academy friend "With that armor and weapon, you look like you have been doing some serious business."

Gilda sighed "Well, I have been training while doing some business of my own."

"What kind of business?" A cheerful voice asked and the two looked, seeing Pinkie Pie in a hot air balloon.

Gilda sighed "I'm a mercenary. While I am technically part of the Griffon Kingdom, I prefer to be freed from my father's grip than be serving him."

"You've grown Gilda." A male voice said behind them.

Before they could react, a pair of familiar red fur arms wrapped around Gilda in a hug. Gilda began to feel warm and safe in the arms and she turned her head to look who was hugging her. She saw the smiling face of Naruto. Gilda smiled back before hugging back. Once it was done, the three were now on the cloud while Pinkie had left to make preparations for a party for Gilda.

"So how did you two meet, Naruto?" Rainbow asked to the nine tailed fox.

Naruto smiled before he began to explain.

* * *

 _Some Years Ago…_

 _Future Naruto: "It was that time of year where the tournament was being held in Griffonstone, the capital of Griffon Kingdom. As one of many members of warriors of Equestria, I traveled to the land of the Griffons as a warrior that represented Equestria."_

 _The sky was blue with some clouds in the sky. The past Naruto was walking in a city that had a lot of griffons there. The city was very impressive. There was a lot of Griffon soldiers, only male with the medical staff being females, which brought a frown on Naruto's face. Naruto was in the company of other different ponies that were here to compete in the tournament._

 _Naruto and the group splitted up later, almost all of them went to register at the hotel they would be staying at. Naruto had a Shadow Clone go with them before he, himself, split off to explore the city._

 _Future Naruto: "Originally, my plan was to explore the city. But that changed when I realized that the female population of the Griffon Kingdom was being subjugated to be servants, slaves, and possibly worst to the male population of the Griffon Kingdom. There were some parts of the city that were not allowing tourists to visit so I normally had a Shadow Clone disguise himself as a griffon civilian and sometimes a griffon guard to see these places and I was disgusted to learn that they were facilities to have female griffons as slaves to the male griffons, doing all sort of different things like the maximal was being a nurse to the lowest being a sex slave to all sort of people and buyers, they were forced to be taught how to please their 'masters'. It was so disgusting in my eyes."_

 _Some time had passed since Naruto explored so many areas of the place and he was already sick of it. He couldn't go shopping, restaurants, or some other places where there weren't female griffon slaves that were normal and not wanting to please their customers with a promise of sex. It sickened Naruto to no end._

 _He was currently walking by the palace district when his fox hearing heard screams of pain and slight pleasure. Naruto looked where it was and sent a shadow clone to investigate. When the clone dispelled itself, Naruto was in anger. His clone saw the king was raping his daughter by having her give him a forcible bj. Naruto had enough of this and sent four shadow clones to deal with the problem, having them disguised as griffon guards._

* * *

"I have never seen something so disgusting before. I saw Gilda getting raped by her own father, the King of all Griffons. So I had it stopped by having them knock out the king and have the guards be blamed for treason." Naruto said to Rainbow with a sad expression "I took the young Gilda to a safe location and took her with me on the way back to Equestria. She told me about her life and more. She was lucky that she was still a virgin after everything that happened to her. So I had left her to be trained on how to fight and more. And that was the last time I ever heard of young Gilda, until now."

"Wow…" Rainbow said in mixed feelings. She never knew of Gilda's past seem so… bad! She knew Gilda was hiding something in the academy but she never knew it was THIS big.

Naruto nodded sadly "I did compete the tournament only to beat the crap out of the Griffon Champion and kick the King's flank all. The damn feather brain never knew his daughter was missing until a month passed and by then, it was too late."

"I thanked Naruto after that and when I grew old enough, I began my life as a Mercenary." Gilda said to them "I have been traveling Equus since then, though I never dare travel to my homeland due to the laws set there."

"You are fully aware that once your father dies, you will be the heir to the throne, right?" Naruto asked and Gilda paused before she shook her head "I know you are thinking that the Griffons will never let you on the throne, but you have the right to fight for the throne as you are the rightful heir and not even your father can deny you of that."

"Well, I better keep a close eye on my father then, huh?" Gilda asked and Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Come on, I think some celebration is in order." Naruto stated, Gilda and Rainbow smiled and they follow him.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and that is the end of the chapter. I wanted to say now that I'm trying to do some stuff over here, some work in the real world stuff. So the chapters won't as daily as they are. My excuse for this story is that I didn't want to make Gilda's background story of how Naruto met Gilda to much fucked up, I asked Sonicdash123 about the story if I should just remove it and he replied to me saying it is fucked up but it does make a good story point about Griffon Culture in my story so I ran with it. I apologies about it and does not mean to offend people but this story has its' own world so there will be some cultures that do that.**

 **Anyway, here are the current harem votes.**

Naruto: (Top 5, Deadline at Chapter ?)

Princess Moon (14 Votes)

Princess Molestia (14 Votes)

Sunset Shimmer (9 Votes)

Queen Chrysalis (9 Votes)

Trixie Lulamoon (6 Votes)

Sonata Dusk (6 Votes)

Queen Astelle (5 Votes)

Snowdrop (4 Votes)

Adagio Dazzle (3 Votes)

Aria Blaze (3 Votes)

Nyx (2 Votes)

Eris (2 Votes)

Derpy (2 Votes)

Lady Teria (1 Vote)

Kurame (1 Vote)

Gilda (1 Vote)

Spike: (Top 5 at Chapter ?)

Rarity (2 Votes)

Cutie Mark Crusaders (2 Votes)

Princess Ember (1 Vote)

Starlight Glimmer (1 Vote)

* * *

 **Oh, and before I forget, a reminder that I have put this Equestrian Maelstrom on FIMFiction. Also, I would like to state that I do have some chapters of other stories for their beginnings done. So I'm going to hold out a vote. I have the beginning chapter (Chapter 1) for** _ **Reincarnation of Insanity**_ _(my Naruto and Elements of Insanity Crossover Story, but I will put it down for Naruto and My Little Pony or if some want, I can put it down for Naruto and Team Fortress 2)_ **,** _ **The Dreemurr Maelstrom**_ _(It is the story where Naruto Dreemurr comes from, the Naruto and Undertale Story)_ **and I got two (possibly three) chapters for** _ **The Paranormal Moon Snake**_ _(It is a story request from_ _PinkieScootalooSweetieDash_ _who wanted a Harry Potter, My Little Pony, and Slender Crossover Story with my own Harry Potter OC known as Aeon Luna Moon-Riddle with Pinkamena Diane Pie, the MLP universe is Anthro)._

 **I want your votes if I should let previews of these stories out. Make note that I will not work on them directly, occasionally do them from time to time but I will do them eventually. I just want to let them out for everyone to see.**

Letting New Story Previews for certain Stories:

Yes (1 Vote)

No (0 Votes)


	15. The Trickster Comes to Town

_**A Week Later…**_

Naruto was walking down a street when he noticed a crowd nearby. So he jumps onto a roof to get a better view of what was going on and only a few minutes later, Twilight and Spike arrived while everyone was already there, watching the whole thing.

"Come one, come all!" A female voice called out as the building becomes a stage "Come and witness the amazing magic of the great and powerful Trixie!"

Once the stage was complete, a smoke cloud appears in the center of the stage and there stood an anthro unicorn. She had blue fur and a horn where her forehead was located. She wore light blue robes, teal armor where her stomach was at, light purple with teal armor boots and she had metal bracers, belt, and necklace with a single red gem on them and her she wore black underneath her outfit. She also wore a light purple cape. She had light Blue with a paler blue streak mane and tail. She also had purple eyes and her mane was had a ponytail. On her right side of her waist was a symbol of a magic wand with a trail of magical dust.

' _Ah, a showmare.'_ Naruto thought as he decided to watch from the distance. ' _I wonder what this is going to be like.'_

Naruto watched from a distance as she boasted about how she defeated an Ursa Major and she even defeated and embarrassed Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity. Of course, Naruto wasn't going to allow Trixie to get away without a fight.

' _I never use them anymore.'_ Naruto thought before he closed his eyes ' _Perhaps it's' time to bring them back out and use them once more._ He opened his left eye, revealing his Rinnegan.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile Underneath Naruto's House…**_

There were six capsules, inside each had a body inside and there was a variety of different races. But above the capsules were names.

In the capsule known as the Deva Path, there is a male Alicorn. This alicorn wore a red cloak with a black nine tailed fox symbol. On the back was a kanji symbol that said "Deva". The alicorn had orange fur with yellow mane and tail.

In the capsule known as the Asura Path, there is a male Scorpion. The scorpion wore a similar cloak with the same front symbol but the kanji on the back was "Asura". The scorpion had a long tail and four long leg-like limbs on its' back and it stood on a pair of legs and had arms with sharp claws. Its' color was orange with some black and yellow on it.

In the capsule known as the Human Path, there is a female centaur. The centaur wore a similar cloak on her upper body with the same front symbol but the kanji on the back was "Human". The Centaur's upper body was humanoid and wore the cloak. She had orange fur with her lower half being orange as well. Her horns were similar to Tirek's when he is at full power.

In the capsule known as the Animal Path, there is a female Zebra. The zebra wore the same cloak with the same front symbol but the kanji on the back was "Animal". The zebra had orange with dark red stripes and her hair color yellow and red.

In the capsule known as the Preta Path, there is a female Griffon. The griffon wore the same cloak with the same front symbol but the kanji on the back was "Preta". The griffon had orange primary feathers with some yellow secondary feathers.

In the capsule known as the Naraka Path, there is a female Changeling. The changeling wore the same cloak with the same front symbol but the kanji on the back was "Naraka". The changeling had black chitin but had orange shell, insect wings, and eyes.

All of them had black piercings on them. Then, all of a sudden, all the capsules opened and all of the Six Paths opened their eyes. Their left eyes had the Rinnegan while their right eyes had the Echo Sharingan. They got up before disappearing in a burst of smoke.

* * *

Trixie was about to laugh about Twilight's cowardice when six bursts of smoke surrounded Trixie and when the smoke cleared, everyone sees the Six Paths surrounding Trixie. Everyone was confused when seeing them but Twilight gasped, she knew what the technique was.

"Six of the Seven Guardians of Equestria!" Twilight shouted in shock, causing a lot to gasp as they have heard of them, Trixie included.

Trixie knew that she had finally done it, she got the attention of the guardians of Equestria. They were very powerful, especially their leader; the Seventh Guardian.

"Hello Trixie." Deva said as they looked at her "What brings someone like you here?"

"I-I was traveling and decided to stop here and show my show to this town before going to destination." Trixie said to them with nervousness.

"I know you're a showmare but don't you think you went too far with your tricks with these three mares?" Animal asked to her with a eyebrow raised.

Trixie giggled sheepishly "I-I guess I did."

"Watch what you do next time." A familiar voice told her and they all looked, seeing Naruto on the top of Trixie's stage looking down on her with his Rinnegan and Echo Sharingan on.

"Naruto!" Twilight said in awe, making Trixie freeze up.

"It seems my reputation frightens the 'Great and Powerful' Trixie." Naruto added as he jumped down to the ground before looking at her "Apologize and I may be merciful to you for messing with my mates."

Trixie was shaking before she turned to the three mares she embarrassed and apologized, saying that it was part of her job as a showmare to do tricks and show they were superior when most of the time they weren't. While that was happening, the other paths separated and spread across Equestria to defend it while Naruto stayed in Ponyville.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

It was currently night outside and Naruto was watching the stars and the moon. For the whole day, Naruto and Trixie talked and Naruto convinced Trixie that boasting was bad as it could bite her in the tail in the future. Naruto learned that Trixie was an Illusionist, she knew strong illusion spells but they were only for tricks. Naruto was thinking of contacting Luna to have her take Trixie as her apprentice.

He was about to head to bed when he felt the alert seals around the village go off. He shot up and looked at the source and sees a Ursa Minor walking towards town.

Naruto sighed before he disappeared in a red flash.

* * *

Naruto appeared in the center of town and looked at the Ursa Minor approaching.

"Time to stop a minor." Naruto said as he began to run towards the minor.

The Ursa Minor raised its' claw to strike Twilight when she began to channel her magic when it swung down and was about to hit her when the claw was caught by an orange skeleton arm caught the attack. Twilight and the Ursa looked at the source and see Naruto, who was surrounded in a orange skeleton ribcage with an arm out and holding the claw. They saw both of his eyes were green and they were different (Go to FIMFiction version of the story if you wish to see the picture of the Naruto's Echo EMS).

Suddenly, the orange skeleton arm threw the Ursa away a few feet before Naruto began to walk forward and he began to see the skeleton assembling itself. Soon, Naruto was in the center of a giant yellow Nine Tailed Fox with orange outlines and it had black markings on it and it had orange armor on it. Naruto was now where the brain was in the fox and he began to take a stance and the fox copied it.

The Ursa charged by Naruto grabbed it and forced it on the ground then he pinned the Ursa Minor to the ground and his nine tails wrapping around the Ursa and he began to force it to submit and go asleep. After a few minutes with the Minor trying to struggle, Naruto forced it into unconsciousness. Twilight began to use her magic and carried the Minor to its' home with a bottle in its' mouth. Once it was safely away, Naruto deactivated his Armored Tailed Beast Mode. Once he was done, he began to kneel to the ground and he felt tired. That is when he sees the crowd converging on his position and he sees them approaching in haste and began to cheer for his and Twilight's success in saving their town.

"Before the celebration continues," Naruto said as he got up, the tiredness no longer affecting him "who brought the Ursa Minor to the town?"

Spike pointed at Snips and Snails "They did it!" He shouted, making everyone look at them with disappointment.

"We, uh… wanted to see what Trixie said was true." Snips said with nervousness.

"I say we punish them for what they did." Gilda said with a lot of the villagers nodded.

"They will get punished, but not by us." Naruto stated, getting everyone's attention "Mayor Mare and their parents will see to it." The mentioned ponies nodded with a stern expression. "For now, let us rest."

Everyone nodded and they all left.

* * *

 **Trixie has entered the story, will she stay? As for my harem votes, I've decided a final count in the next chapter so make your last minute votes before I declare it official.**

Naruto: (Top 5, Deadline at Chapter 16)

Princess Moon (14 Votes)

Princess Molestia (14 Votes)

Sunset Shimmer (9 Votes)

Queen Chrysalis (9 Votes)

Trixie Lulamoon (6 Votes)

Sonata Dusk (6 Votes)

Queen Astelle (5 Votes)

Snowdrop (4 Votes)

Adagio Dazzle (3 Votes)

Aria Blaze (3 Votes)

Nyx (2 Votes)

Eris (2 Votes)

Derpy (2 Votes)

Lady Teria (1 Vote)

Kurame (1 Vote)

Spike: (Top 5 at Chapter 16) _[Does this even count now?]_

Rarity (2 Votes)

Cutie Mark Crusaders (2 Votes)

Princess Ember (1 Vote)

Starlight Glimmer (1 Vote)

* * *

 **Review record:**

 _Guest: My vote would be:Princess Molestia, Sunset Shimmer,Queen Chrysalis,Trixie Lulamoon,Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze, Adagio Dazzle,Eris,Derpy Hooves/Ditzy Do, Starlight Glimmer, Glida and maybe Cutie mark crusader(if they we're a little bit older but Them now they should be spike harem) . But my inclusion would be Nightmare Moon,Queen Umbra(Genderbent Sombra),Nightmare Star/Daybreaker(Nightmare Celestia),Barb(Genderbent Spike),Princess Ember/Dragon Lord Ember,Midnight Sparkle, Gloriosa Daisy/Gaia Everfree, Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Lighting dust, June Montage, Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Indigo zap, Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest._

 _Now I know half if not all of them might not be able to with what ever plans you have for them just letting you know what I would prefer to be included. Like I said I already know you have plans for the main ones. I hoping you could figure it out somewhere around the line though. As for the crusader cast part of the story I would only included them if they were older like they do in moe story where their anime girl that look young but are actually their older because that the only excuses that seem possible anything other than that would be kind of peto(And i can't stress this enough to say "NO!"). Naruto have been know to make friends with enemy and inspired people around him because he was the underdog. I really hope when you continued to have re-written episodes that the mane six and the main cast you see a different out come because of naruto influence but they learning themselves that they don't follow the exact same path as they did in the episode, now they could still learn the lesson from those episode but see a new aspect from it. you should look up the concept of herd for the eques species but still play into this herd/harem marriage to get a gasp on how it work. But I heard you doing the fandom fiction of heat which I need to say right now please explain how a marriage couple get past or it this leads to breakup to long term couple? It maybe fiction but try to make it believable and not some porn like fantasy where their no consequence action to the 'heat season'. I can't tell you how many fanfic writer try to bring this up then later do this thing where a marriage couple call them on sleeping with someone else only to have a chapter later that person doing the exact sa making them hypocrites. Also if the couple is married please don't simple break them up please have it be that they could try to reconcile to each other and have a possible chance they could get back together._

 _If for example you decided to included Princess Cadance to naruto marem, don't have incident that leads to Shining Armor breaking up with her because he sleep with another just so she get with Naruto, I like to at least think it was before they got married that Princess Cadance was falling for Naruto, that they were getting to together at a time like that an not after she married to Shining Armour. If they do break up don't lead it to her just simply deciding to join Naruto harem it should be progress and an understandable conclusion. And of course I not telling you to have Princess cadance part of the harem but if you do I prefer you do it before she married is That what I'm asking._

 ***Sigh* My god, I don't know what to say. You know, its' better I don't say anything. I'll admit, I did bother to read this but I don't whether to be insulted severely or something else, I feel like someone is telling me that I'm doing everything wrong and it should be done like this. Let me tell you something 'Guest'. Have you ever heard of Alternate Universe? If you haven't, here is a definition for you: **_C_ _ommonly abbreviated as AU, is a type or form of in which canonical facts of setting or characterization in the **universe** being explored or written about are deliberately changed._ **You understand right? If you need a better understanding, it means that selected universes (Ex: Naruto, My Little Pony, StarCraft, Five Nights at Freddy's, Harry Potter, Transformers, etc.) are different, altered, or changed from the original! I do not own Naruto and MLP, but this universe, The Equestrian Maelstrom, is something I created! A lot of different people have done stories like these (Ex:** **The Will of an Uzumaki** , **Rise of the EggFox Empire** **, etc.). You think I'm the only one who creates universes like this, go look around crossovers and I will tell you now that you will find some similar to this and the examples. Plus, I write this story and I write how I like it. A lot of people love my works, they see it unique and some even say that it is better than the originals!**

 **To finish this now and without furthering this argument, your votes and words are IGNORED and DENIED! Good day, whoever you are 'Guest'! BTW, if I have insulted you or something, I read this and felt offended so I'm still hot about it. It's like I'm being told what to do and that my works are terrible. Don't lecture me or whatever this shit is to me again, pls.**


	16. A Night of Fun

_**A Week Later…**_

Naruto was in his home, relaxing. He got a weather heads up that it will be raining so Naruto decided to be indoors and laying down on the couch. He was in his living room, where there were three couches and a big screen TV. Where Naruto get that if technology is not there yet? Well…

"Gotta thank Danny for the advance things. Keeps me entertain on days like these." Naruto replied as he sat on a couch, playing the Playstation 4 with the game being Skyrim. Naruto's avatar was a Nord, who was wearing Steel Armor and wielding the Ebony Blade. The Nord was currently battling against a group of Redguard Mercenaries who hired him to find a Redguard woman.

Naruto was interrupted when he felt his Flying Thunder God marker at Golden Oak Library go off. Naruto turned off his game and put the Red Playstation 4 control on a charger before he disappeared in an orange flash.

* * *

"Yo." Naruto said as he appeared in the Golden Oak Library. Standing in front of him was Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle "You called?"

"Yeah." Twilight replied with a smile "I was hoping we could stay at your home. I don't really have to much room like you do."

"Alright, get Spike and put your hand on me." Naruto replied before grinning "Also, don't put it on anything important on me, it would be bad if I reflexed by accident."

"Funny." Rarity muttered, not impressed what Naruto was implying.

"Hey, I have a mate present right now." Naruto while point at Applejack "She may try something."

Applejack grinned before putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Rarity put a hand on Naruto's other should. Twilight came back with a sleeping Spike and she put her hand on his chest. With all accountable, Naruto and the girls (plus Spike) flashed away in an orange flash.

* * *

They reappeared in Naruto's house and Naruto showed them their rooms. They got the same hallway but separate rooms, Spike included. Naruto was back down in the Living room, watching Youtube on his multiverse network.

"Oh, RedScotGaming just uploaded a new video." Naruto said as he looked at its' title; Dragonball Xenoverse 2 #17 - The Adventures of VR Tony "I hope it's entertaining."

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Naruto just finished his workouts in the underground workout arena. After he watched the video, he turned it off and went to grab some games for Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity. There was Uno, Chess, Checkers, Sorry!, Candy Land, Operation, Jenga, The Game of Life, Monopoly, and Naruto's two personal favorites; Zathura and Jumanji, which were exactly the same board games from the movie with the exact same experience AS the movie, they were given to Naruto as a gift for adventure and excitement by Danny.

Then, after playing some board games, Naruto made Dinner for the girls and Spike. They had hay burgers for Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity. Spike got cooked Gems, thanks to Twilight giving Naruto the recipe. Naruto had ramen, he sometimes has that nowadays.

After Diner, Naruto had clones do the dishes while he himself trained. Dishes were done a half an hour ago but Naruto kept training.

"Need a sparring partner?" Naruto heard and looked, seeing Twilight leaning against the door frame.

"Sure." Naruto replied and Twilight came in. Naruto lead Twilight into another room and they were across from each other. The entire room was black.

"So, do we start?" Twilight asked to Naruto.

"Give me a moment." Naruto replied before looking up "Computer, activate battlefield simulation; program #44!" Then the entire room began to glow and shimmer before Naruto and Twilight found themselves in the middle of a forest with giant trees. Naruto looked at Twilight with a smirk "Welcome to the Forest of Death, Twilight Sparkle."

"What is this?" Twilight asked in awe of everything looking so real.

"This is a simulation chamber." Naruto replied with a smirk "Something a certain someone gave me to help me train. It makes the environment real in every sense of the word. It also comes with training droids who can use similar type of technology instead it makes them look like someone else and even copy their techniques and moves."

"Shall we get started, then?" Twilight asked to Naruto.

Naruto smirked "Computer, activate programs of #44's environment hazards. Deactivate safety. Start match between user Naruto against guest Twilight Sparkle. No timer."

" _Acknowledged._ " A female voice replied as a box appeared above them with a timer counting down to start. It showed Naruto Uzumaki vs. Twilight Sparkle. Twilight activated her magic while Naruto pulled his sword ready. The clock kept counting until…

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

 **START!**

Naruto charged at Twilight. Twilight aimed her staff at Naruto and fired a lavender beam of magical energy. Naruto rolled to the side and the beam hit a tree, breaking the bark on the tree. Naruto jumped in the air and pulled out shurikens. Then, he launched them at Twilight. Twilight raised her staff and a shield appeared, blocking the shurikens.

Naruto grinned before he began going through hand signs " **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!** "

Naruto fired a volley of fireballs at Twilight. Twilight pointed her staff at the fireballs and they were grabbed by her magic before she sent them back at Naruto. Naruto threw a three pronged kunai and it hit a nearby tree. Then, Naruto flashed away just in time as the fireballs hit where he originally was, making it look like he was hit.

Twilight smirked but it was short lived when she saw a three pronged kunai almost hit her. She managed to dodge it but it did caught her off guard. Naruto smirks before jumping deeper into the trees.

"Running, Naruto?" Twilight called out before tap the staff's bottom on the ground, sending a wave over the entire arena. Then, she aimed her staff high and fired a magic beam, which missed Naruto.

"Impressive. I wasn't aware you knew how to use Magic Sweep to sense me out." Naruto stated before grinning "Computer, change simulation to Program BG-386, Arena."

Suddenly, the environment changed. The arena itself is a roughly square pit constructed of ancient stone. The vertical sides are topped with vicious spikes that prevent anybody inside from escaping. The pit itself is filled with tall square columns that provide for vertical combat, as well as giving the arena floor a vaguely maze-like feel. Vents in the pit's floor are capable of spewing flame intermittently for an additional hazard.

Twilight began to examine her surroundings "Where are we now?"

"Welcome to the Combat Arena, located on Planet BG-386." Naruto replied on a high stone tower "This arena and its' simulation was given to me by a reliable source. Let's say he is a fan of AVP."

"AVP?" Twilight asked.

"Aliens vs Predator, a game." Naruto replied before grinning "Let's play."

Naruto jumped up and flashed away. Twilight was about to wonder where he went when she sees a orange flash and sees Naruto about to strike at her when she shielded herself. Twilight pushed her shield and forced him against a stone pillar. However, she sees himself explode in smoke.

' _A Shadow Clone!'_ Twilight shouted before seeing multiple orange flashes and sees multiple Narutos around her. Twilight raised a shield around her, only to be obliterated by a random Naruto clone with a rasengan. Once it was done, she had a sword on her throat, ankles, arms, and she lost her staff.

"Surrendered?" The Naruto that had a sword to her throat asked her.

"I submit." Twilight sighed defeatedly. The environment changed back to normal and the door opened. Above them was a hologram screen.

 **Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!**

The clones dispersed and the real Naruto was the one who grabbed and took her staff.

"You did well." Naruto replied before handing her back the staff "You've improven a bit since our last round. Why didn't you use your clones?"

"I'm still working on Mirror Image." Twilight replied to him "I got the illusion of them up, but I still need to solidify them and make their attacks look real. The best I could have done was make distractions which would be fruitless against you."

"You don't know, hiding among the crowd can be a good thing than standing out." Naruto replied with a smirk.

Naruto kissed her and Twilight kissed back. Before long, the two began to make out. Once they pulled away, Naruto and Twilight were panting from not separating from their kiss.

"You know, never once had we actually mated." Naruto replied hotly "I think we should change that, agreed?"

"Agreed." Twilight replied before the both of them teleported away in a flash of orange.

* * *

 **Warning: Lemon Scene Ahead! Those below age 18 are advised to scroll pass it!**

Naruto and Twilight appeared in Naruto's king-sized bed. Twilight was caught off guard slightly before she began to smirk. Her horn ignited before an aura surrounded both of them and then, their clothes were off and they had teleported on the nearby dresser. Naruto managed to get a good look at the naked Twilight.

She had let her hair free and it was halfway to her back. She had D-cup, borderline Double D, breast size, which surprised Naruto since he thought it was C-Cup, borderline D. Twilight gave a seductive smile.

"What do you think?" Twilight asked to him.

Naruto gave a wolf whistle "Impressive. You've been hiding more than you have been telling me."

Twilight giggled before looking down and sees Naruto's dick, which was at its full glory. Twilight gasped at its' size.

"Wow, I never expected it to be so big." Twilight said before grasping it with her hand with a grin "All the more better, I guess."

She began to jerk Naruto off, causing him to groan slightly at the feel. Naruto grinned before one of his tails began to brush against her pussy and Naruto used his right hand to grip on Twilight's horn and began to jerk it, causing Twilight to moan.

"Oh course," Naruto stated with a grin "Unicorn and probably Alicorn Horns are sensitive to the touch. Just like Pegasi wings are sensitive to the touch."

Twilight nodded before she began to move down Naruto body to where her face was in front of his dick. She let her tongue out and began to lick his dick while taking in his scent. As she kept licking his dick, Naruto was groaning slightly and kept one of his tails brushing against her pussy and had another tail jerk off her horn, making Twilight moan slightly from both feelings.

After licking it effectively, Twilight position her head above the head of Naruto's dick then opened her mouth and began to take it into her mouth, making Naruto groan slightly louder at the warmth of her mouth. She took in half of his dick before pulling back. Naruto, on the other hand, did not feel it was right that she was pleasing him and not getting the same treatment. So, Naruto used three of his tails to pick up Twilight, taking her by surprise and position her pussy in front of his face. Naruto let her go and began to lick Twilight's pussy lips, making her moan slightly at the touch.

They began to continue where they left off. Twilight was taking in cock more each time she began to suck him off. Naruto began to licking the insides of Twilight's virgin pussy, making sure to hit all of her G-spots. To Naruto, he was plenty of experience in this while Twilight was new to this so all of the pleasure was great to her. After about five minutes, Twilight was getting close while Naruto felt halfway there. Not unexpected since Twilight is still new.

Twilight was panting at this point, the heat hitting her hard. It didn't take long before she screamed out Naruto's name and came. Naruto licked up her cum and it tasted like grapes.

"Hmm." Naruto hummed with delight "Grapes, nice taste Twilight."

Twilight blushed at the comment "How do the other taste like?"

Naruto began to think about it before shrugging "Well, Applejack taste like… well, apples. Rainbow taste like Skittles if it was liquefied and I can taste all the flavors. Pinkie taste like Cupcakes, for obvious reasons. Finally Fluttershy, she taste like honey."

"Oh, I see then." Twilight muttered before giving a lust grin and laid down on Naruto, her pussy just on top of Naruto's dick "For so long, I've wanted you. I _needed_ you. You only visited and I never had the courage to tell you I loved you. I began to grow frustrated at myself for not telling you sooner. Then when I learned I was going to live here, in Ponyville, I knew this would be the perfect chance to admit it."

"Wouldn't you wanted to go on dates first before having sex?" Naruto asked to her hotly.

"I originally did but my urge to have you grew until it became unbearable." Twilight admitted it before leaned down on Naruto, she was shorter than Naruto so her head was on his chest "Now this day happened and I saw my chance to have you." She looked at Naruto with lust "I want you here and now, Naruto!"

With that said, Twilight lowers her pussy onto Naruto and it entered, causing Naruto groaned at the tightness despite the fact the pussy was wet. Twilight moaned in both pain and pleasure at the entry of her lover's cock.

"Are you ok, Twilight?" Naruto asked with concern as this is her first time and her cherry just popped.

"Y-yes." Twilight groaned out "J-just let me… adjust to your big size."

It took about ten minutes before Twilight began to move again. She was pulled out before the tip was almost out before she slammed her pussy down onto Naruto's cock, causing a wet slap to happen and made Naruto and Twilight to moan. Twilight did this a few times before Naruto grabbed her hips and began to thrust into her, making Twilight to cry out in bliss.

"H-Harder!" Twilight moaned out in her pants "F-Faster!"

Naruto complied to her and did just that. To Twilight, it felt like she was in heaven while to Naruto, it felt like it was heaven in his own way. Soon enough, they were just fucking like animals and it didn't take long for Twilight to feel her 2nd cumming approaching while Naruto began to feel himself at the edge.

"I'm going to…" Naruto grunted out in pleasure that they were feeling.

"Inside!" Twilight called out in the midst of pleasure, you can actually see hearts in her eyes "I want you to cum inside me! I want your seed! I want to have your foal!"

"Are you sure, Twilight?" Naruto asked, not willing to do it without her consent.

"Yes." Twilight replied heatedly "I have always dreamed of having your foal, Naruto. I want to become a mother and you to be the father!"

"If that is what you wish for, Twilight." Naruto replied with a smile.

They went on a few more minutes before Naruto thrusted her cock deep inside her and accidentally penetrated Twilight's womb and unleashed a big load into her womb. The sudden pleasure and the feel of Naruto's hot semen inside of her made Twilight climax as well as both called out for each other. When their climaxes finally subsided, they were panting.

"T-that was…" Naruto commented in heat.

Twilight finished "Wonderful…."

Naruto looked down at Twilight before getting an idea. He moved his head towards Twilight's horn and began to lick it, making Twilight shiver at the pleasure. Naruto licked it a bit more before he began to suck on it, Twilight moaning blissfully as her horn was very sensitive. It didn't long before she began a magical climax and Naruto sucked up her magical energy that was expelled in heat. When she finally finished, Twilight was really panting at the pleasure before she began to grin as Naruto's head pulled away from her horn.

"Come on, Naruto." Twilight told Naruto as she looked at him with lust "One creampie isn't enough."

Naruto grinned at the challenge.

 **Lemon Scene has Passed.**

* * *

 _ **The Next Day…**_

Naruto woke up in his bed and see Twilight cuddling with him, both were underneath the blankets. They were at it for hours until they were finally stopped.

Naruto managed to pry her off and left a clone to stay with her. Naruto got up and got dressed and went downstairs to start breakfast. Naruto was smiling happily and he made a mental note to check to see if Twilight will be pregnant with Naruto's child since she was wanted his child so badly. He looked outside and see it was beautiful.

' _A wonderful morning, alright.'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

 _There was a stage and a red curtain covering whatever was behind it. Nearby at a judge table, I was grinning._

 **Alright folks! The results of the Harem Members, outside the Mane 5, have came in.** _I pulled out a card and held it up and looked at the camera_ **Tied for first place, so is it first and second place, with seventeen votes. We have… Molestia and Moon!** _On the stage, Princess Molestia and Princess Moon came out, waving their hands and cheering that they made it._

 _They went back behind the curtain and I pulled out another card_ **This one was rather a close one. For Third Place with twelve votes, we have… Queen Chrysalis!** _The Changeling Queen came from behind the curtain, waving and blowing kisses to the crowd. After a bit of that, she went back behind the curtain and I pulled out another card._

 **For Fourth Place with eleven votes, we have… Sunset Shimmer!** _The unicorn came out waving and smiling before she back behind stage and I pulled out the last card._

 **For Fifth Place with eight votes, we had a tie between these two.** _The curtain opened, revealing Trixie Lulamoon and Sonata Dusk on stage._ **So I have decided to the machine to help solve the problem.** _Above them, a screen turned on with a picture of Trixie and Sonata in two separate squared. Trixie had four boxes while Sonata had four as well and they were put into a box. Said box began to shake and shake until it stopped and the top was opened as a hand appeared_ **For Fifth Place of the Harem Members, we have…** _The hand lowered and grabbed a box with a question mark on it. Then, the question mark faded and revealed_ **Trixie Lulamoon!** _A spotlight lit on top of Trixie as she began to cry in happiness to have won. Sonata was disappointed that she lost. Then a trapdoor underneath her opened and she fell into it_ **Well, there is have it folks! The Harem for Naruto in EM is; Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Molestia, Princess Moon (Nyx), Queen Chrysalis, Sunset Shimmer, and Trixie Lulamoon! Thank you folks for watching this, I am your host, Danny Eclipse, and I wish you a good night.**


	17. The possible end of my stories

_I was laying on the couch before getting up and going to my porch. I checked the mail, getting some letters and a paycheck for a good job and noticed a newspaper. I grabbed both and went back to the couch and put the mail aside and looked at the newspaper and opened it. After looking through some stuff, I turned the page and grabbed a glass of chocolate milk and began to drink it before seeing something and spitting all of my chocolate milk out._

" _ **FCC chair Ajit Pai is pushing a vote this Thursday to dismantle two decades of open internet protections in one of the biggest corporate giveaways in history.**_ " I read out loud before reading the rest silently.

After reading it, I threw away the newspaper and got up and looked at the camera.

" **You guys do know what that means, right? It could be the possible end to free internet and possibly the end of all internet as we know it!"** I told them before the entire environment turned pure white, like in limbo " **But it means more to me and you…"**

I snapped my fingers and names of my stories appeared in the forms of books.

 _ **The Overlord's Revenge**_

 _ **The Fox of Insanity**_

 _ **The Prince of Stars and Animals**_

 _ **The Rise of Omega N**_

 _ **The Orange Inkling Maelstrom**_

 _ **The Equestrian Maelstrom**_

 _ **Harry Potter-Dracula and the Prisoner of Azkaban**_

"All of this…" I said before looking at the books and began to cry "could possibly remain unfinished, because I may or may not be able to pay for my internet." I looked at the camera and wiped the tears away " **I say "NO!" to this: 'FCC kill Net Neutrality'. Join the fight against this by teaming up with people around world, including Markiplier and TheInvertedShadow! Spread the word. Let 'em know we won't let them ruin the free Internet!"**

" **FYI; I was just spreading the word to my readers."**


	18. The Zebra and the Transformation

It has been sometime since the whole storm happened. Was it a week? Two weeks? Time was hard for Naruto to follow sometimes. Anyway, Naruto was relaxing on his roof when he felt Twilight's magical signature teleporting next to me.

Naruto looked at Twilight's happy and delightful face.

"What's up, Twilight?" Naruto asked to her.

"Naruto, I got some good news!" Twilight said with excitement and joy "I'm pregnant!"

Naruto looked shocked before smiled and began to hug Twilight "That's great to hear Twilight." Naruto said before pulling away from her "Well, let's go get a treat since we will be celebrating."

Twilight nodded and the two began to leave the compound grounds.

* * *

Naruto and Twilight were walking with Spike, who had tagged along when learning of Twilight's pregnancy. However, Naruto noticed immediately that the town seem deserted. Naruto had an eyebrow raised before he jumped away from Twilight and Spike to look at a higher point. That is when Naruto noticed a cloaked figure coming out of the woods.

Naruto kneeled down and began to look for Twilight and Spike, only to see them off the street and began to sense out before detecting them in Sugarcube Corner with the other girls.

Naruto watched as the figure took off their hood, revealing the figure to be a female Zebra. Naruto noticed this before he smirked. He went to the edge of a roof.

" _You look lost, friend._ " Naruto said in Zebrian, the Zebra's native language.

The female zebra immediately looked where she heard it and looked at Naruto with surprise.

" _You know Zabrian?_ " The female zebra asked, making Naruto nod.

"Indeed I do, ma'am." Naruto said to her "What is your name?"

"My name is Zecora." The Zebra told Naruto.

( **Ok, before you say anything; I CAN'T DO RHYME SPEECH! So Zecora will be speaking normally. My apologies but I have tried time and time again to learn how to rhyme with speech but only in small sayings, no sentences like Zecora can do.** )

"Well, what is it that you are here for, Zecora?" Naruto asked and before Zecora could ask, he sees Applebloom walking out of Sugarcube Corner. "Applebloom? What are you doing out here?"

"My sister and her friends are talking inside and they don't want to even learn of this zebra girl." Applebloom said to Naruto.

"Well, how about we take this to Zecora's place?" Naruto suggested, getting a nod from Applebloom and Zecora. Naruto hopped down and the three began to walk.

Naruto and Applebloom were a bit behind from Zecora when they entered the Everfree Forest. Naruto immediately took notice of blue flowers.

"What are these?" Naruto asked to Zecora.

"Those flowers are known as Poison Joke." Zecora said "Do not touch them, no matter what. Otherwise, you will suffer from their practical jokes."

"What kind of effects?" Naruto asked.

"The Poison Joke magically match the victim's personality and traits, which manifest as physical afflictions." Zecora told Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto asked before thinking before saying "I wonder what effects it could do on me. My personality is pranking and the traits I have is naturally attuned to my pranking nature." Naruto looked at Zecora "Is there a cure?" Zecora nodded "Is it possible if I try it out? It could tell me about what it does."

Zecora nodded "I can prepare a cure for you tomorrow."

Naruto nods and thanks Zecora when they heard AJ's voice calling out for Applebloom. The trio stopped and see the Mane 6 approaching and standing a group of the Poison Joke.

"Well, get a big one tomorrow." Naruto told Zecora before Naruto and Applebloom reunited with the Mane 6. Naruto purposely trek through a patch of Poison Joke.

' _I wonder what could happen.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day…**_

Inside the residence of Naruto, a figure on the bed was yawning and getting up from the bed to stretch.

"Good morning to myself." A female voice said before the figure stopped "Is that my voice?" The figure rushed to a mirror and we all see a female version of Naruto. Naruto found _herself_ to be well quite curviest and most endowed. She has long, creamy and delicious legs, shining cerulean blue eyes, silk-like fur, and has a G-cup size bust that feel fuller and bigger and a thick yet firm and soft ass. Luckily, her fur was covering all of her private parts.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said with a moan as she stretch and began to feel her entire body "Looks like the Poison Joke acknowledged my nature of being a prankster. Eee hee~! This brings so many memories when I used that spell back in Elementia to turn into a girl for pranking purposes." Naruto sighed "Well, that was before that bastard of a father reinforce the seal on my magic."

Naruto got dress and began to walk out the door with a grin "Let's see how Ponyville handles _Naruko_."

* * *

Spike was grinning as he looked at all the Mane 6 who were turned into different things. Twilight's horn was now flopple, Applejack was now tiny, Pinkie can't speak because her tongue is now spitty, Fluttershy spoke in a guy's voice, Rarity has frizzell mane, tail, and coat, and Rainbow Dash had her inverted wings. So he began to nickname them. There was Twilight Flopple, Apple Teeny, Spitty Pie, Flutterguy, Hairity, and Rainbow Crash!

Spike couldn't wait to see Naruto was like. That is when they heard the door knock and opened, seeing a sexy _female_ nine tailed fox.

"Well, hello everyone." The female fox spoke in an angelic tone that was ringing bells. This voice made Spike stop dead in the nickname list "How do I look? How does my _Naruko_ look?"

Everyone was shocked and surprise to see Naruto was now the female nine tailed fox named Naruko. Naruko even began to do a few poses. Everyone could smell vanilla in the room as Naruko began to strike some risky poses.

"Damn… you look absolutely _hot_ … And I'm as straight as an arrow." Rainbow commented.

"NO FAIR!" Rarity shouted in denial "I get turned into a furball but Naruto gets turned into that!? I smell favoritism!"

"I know a lot of mares who would _kill_ to have legs and a flank like that." AJ commented with a low whistle.

"Like what you see, Spike?" Twilight asked to Spike with a smile.

"Homina, homina, homina…" Spike muttered unblinkingly as he studied Naruko's form. He felt his blood going south and began to feel his pants were too tight as he stared at Naruto. Then, Spike fainted on the spot.

Naruko gave a victorious grin "Yes, still got it." Naruto muttered before turning around "Whelp, I don't know about you but I'm going to go pay a visit to a friend to help me."

Naruko left behind confused Mane 6.

* * *

Naruko had arrived the same time Applebloom arrived at Zecora's hut. When Applebloom, and later Zecora, saw Naruko, they were blushing up a storm.

"I wouldn't mind going lesbian to be with Naruko." She heard Applebloom muttered to herself, making Naruko grin.

So after sending Applebloom to go fetch supplies for the cure for Naruko and, eventually, the Mane 6, Naruko was talking with Zecora about life in Ponyville and Zecora telling her life in the Everfree.

After an hour or two, Naruko was waiting before noticing the Mane 6 waiting outside. So she decided to go out there and talk to them before they do anything rash.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

After the explanation to the Mane 6 and Applebloom getting the supplies for it, they paid a visit to the Spa in Ponyville. With Zecora's help, they made a healing pool for the members.

In another pool for the males, Naruko was relaxing as the effects of Poison Joke wore off. However, Naruko found herself turned back into Naruto but something was off. When he looked at himself, he saw that his fur was now gone but he has orange coat. Naruto went to the nearest mirror and saw that he changed.

Naruto was now a full flesh kitsune instead of being just an anthro fox. Naruto had an orange coat, short spiky blond hair, whisker-like markings on his cheeks. However, he still has orange with white tips fox ears and nine tails. He now has a body of an athletic but with more defined muscles from all the training he has been doing. Whatever training he took, his body was like looking at a human-replica of one of the statues. His every muscle trained to have top performances in Stamina, Power, and Speed at the same time. He has broad shoulders, chiseled abs and hips.

Naruto whistled at his new appearance before going to the locker room to change. Once he put his clothes back on, Naruto went to meet his friends and saw them waiting for him.

"Naruto, is that you?" Twilight asked in shock.

Naruto nods "Yeah, I'll have to look at the library to see what my new powers and abilities are as a full flesh kitsune."

Twilight nodded dumbly before blushing at Naruto's appearance, alongside everyone one else. Naruto grinned before they left the spa.

* * *

 **Finally, after so long, an update to the Equestrian Maelstrom. I will admit, I always thought of Kitsunes as actual foxes. So when I found out, I had to make my corrections. Well, are you happy to see this story isn't dead?**


End file.
